NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS
by PJ. the Pachirisu
Summary: in this fan fiction worlds are in danger because of evil and it's up to my OC'S and yours that right read my profile for more information you to legend of Derpy (may have original characters) oh and by the way I deleted the other story so long!
1. intro

NEW HEROES (rated T just in case)

Hi legend of Derpy since you gave me that review I decided to do something like this

In a strange land from a different world there was a an electric squirrel Pokémon named Pj was just doing normal Pachirisu stuff and a brown mouse named Dj was hanging out with him until a strange swirly darkish red thingy appeared "huh what the heck is that" said Pj then out came some strange ghost like monsters they both new them well "oh jeez not again!" Dj says as they fights them in an epic battle until one of them grabs him and throws him in a portal (which is the swirly thingy) "yyyaaaaaaaa! Dj go get help!" Yelled Pj "okay!" replied Dj and then ran as fast as he could and in that world was left with those horrible monsters and that's when the adventure begins.

There is that better legend of Derpy!? Also for you other readers check out my profile for instructions on what to do next you'll know what I'm talking about you to Derpy


	2. who I got so far

Here's who I have so far there is:

Dove the Swablu… COME ON PEOPLE GIMME MORE OC'S PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Dove the swablu

You know what I'm just gonna start the fan fic alright good Dove your up

Dove: yay let's go!

You can still join I'm just going to start the story so just hurry it up

Okay so we left of when Pj the Pachirisu got sucked into that Portal and Dj the brown furred mouse was going to get help so let us continue

Back with those strange white creatures (you can imagine what they look like)

Creature1: okay we got them!

Creature2: wait what do you mean "them?" we only got one of them

Creature1: we did?

Creature2: yeah remember you took to long to catch him!

Creature1: hey! it's not my fault! I had to pee you know I have a weak bladder!

Creature2: which is your fault!

Creature1: is not!

Creature2: is too!

Creature1: is not!

Creature2: is too!

? : Souless silence!

Both those two Creatures (which are called Souless) stopped an instant when they heard that voice

(Dramatic music you know like from Star Wars)

?: Dingus please turn of your iPod

Creature1 (who is named Dingus): oh sorry Captain (turns of iPod)

Captain: thank you now what do you got?

Creature2 (who is named Bonk): well we finally caught that Pachirisu

Captain: and what about the Rat?

Dingus: oh he was here and he escaped

Captain (who is now pissed of): WHAT?! THE RAT WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T CATCH HIM?!

Bonk: it was Dingus's fault!

Dingus: what?! Oh now that's it! (Starts a fight with Bonks)

Captain: Soul flare! (Burns them to a crisp like if they were Toons) okay so we have the squirrel but not the rat do we even need the rat?

Bonk and Dingus: uumm

Captain: no we don't so what's next

Bonk: you fix us up after what you did to us?

Captain: no we report back to the Souless King now lets move

Then those weird creatures vanished into thin air and leaving a familiar mouse behind some bushes

Dj: oh man this is not good what do I do now? I can't save Pj on my own its suicide! Unless… hey that's it! I'll gather up some new heroes and then we can save Pj but there's just one problem where do I start? And who will I get?

?: um excuse me?

Dj: huh? (Finds a friendly female Swablu)

Swablu: um would you mind telling me which region I am in?

Dj: yeah you're in the Sinoh region

Swablu: *sigh* good I'm far away from those guys

Dj: who?

?: us that's who!

Dj and the Swablu turned around and saw three Pokémon a Weavile, a Rattacate, and a Dodrio and they say that they call them selves the Quicksters because they were fast runners

Dj: hey guys we don't want any trouble

Weavile: oh? Well too bad!

Dodrio: now hand it over

Swablu: no

Rattacate: Yes!

Swablu: no!

Rattacate: yes!

Swablu: no!

Weavile: YO SHUT UP! OR I KILL YOU ALL!

(Silence)

Weavile:… I apologize sometimes I can get carried away

Dodrio: dude seriously?

Weavile: what?

Dj: so what are we talking we talking about

Rattacate: oh snap! A talking mouse!

Dodrio:… you stupid b*tch

Weavile: look just give us the damn key

Swablu: why are you all so mean?

Weavile: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Swablu: he scares me

Dj: don't worry I'll handle it look can you guys just please- (then gets clawed in the face by the Weavile so hard he crashed into a nearby tree) I'm okay… ow

Swablu: why would you do that?!

Weavile: THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YYYAAAA!

Dodrio:… oookaayy

As soon and that crazy Weavile was about to strike Dj blocked his attack with a needle

Swablu: is that a needle?

Dj: yes and your welcome

Weavile: what the hell?

Then Dj kicks his ass

Weavile: ow mommy

Dj: okay so who's next?

Rattacate & Dodrio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Runs away like little girls leaving behind Weavile)

Dj: are you all right ms?

Swablu: yes and you can call me Dove

At that moment Dj had an idea

Dj: hey Dove? I know we just met but I have a question will you-

Dove: be your girlfriend?

Dj: what?! No! I was gonna ask if you'll join me on my quest to save my friend

Dove: well I don't know

Dj: pplllleeeeeeaaaassssee? I'm desperate

Dove: well alright I guess

Dj: yay! Hang on Pj I'm coming for you!

And so both Dj and Dove set of to find more recruits to save Pj will they save him and the world

Dj: wait we have to save the world to

Well no

Dj: whew!

You'll have to save worlds

Dj: (Faints)

End of Chapter one


	4. Aqua the Oshawatt

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLD chapter 2

Okay so we left of when aw forget it! you know what happened lets just get to it Aqua the Oshawatt

Aqua: okay

Let's start

In another strange world with some sort of prison which was run by those creatures called Souless there was a certain Pachirisu playing a harmonica

Pj: (Plays harmonica)

Souless: alright buddy ya got company (throws in an female Oshawatt who wore a purple scarf on her neck)

Oshawatt: ow that hurt!

Pj: hey why'd you throw her in here? What did she do?

Souless: broke into the kings lair alright I'm out oh by the way I ate your lunch peace out

Pj: jerk, are you alright?

Oshawatt: yes thank you

Pj: what's your name?

Oshawatt: my name is Aqua

Pj: huh neat, well I'm Pj nice to meet you

Aqua: the pleasure is mine

Pj: what happened out there?

Aqua: well I was looking for something

Pj: what?

Aqua: my Pendant it was given to me from my father it's one of those family item things

Pj: is that important?

Aqua: yes

Pj: well in that case I'll help you out

Aqua: really?!

Pj: really, really

Aqua: oh thank you Pj! (gives Pj a hug then quickly lets go of him) oh sorry

Pj: it's ok

Aqua: so how do we get outta here?

Pj: don't worry I've been here lots of times so I've dug a hole over there (points to a nearby hole) heh those idiots didn't think to cover it up

Some wear else in the prison

Paul (Souless): hey John did you cover up that hole Pj's in?

John (Souless):… oh sh*t

Alarm: WARNING, WARNING PRISONERS ESCAPING PRISONERS ESCAPING!

Pj: oh crap let's get moving!

So our to escapees jumped down the hole and started crawling through until they saw the light which they did but to find they were only in front of the cell

Pj: well at least were out now let's keep moving

So they ran and ran avoiding as many Souless as they could

John: oh man oh man! Were gonna be in so much trouble

Paul: oh no were not!

John: *Gasp* no Paul you can't mean…

Paul: I do! Release the Souless Phoenix!

John: (Pushes button sending out a beep, beep sound)

Back with are heroes

Aqua: whew! This is the most fun *pant* I've had yet

Pj: *pant* yeah *pant* me to *pant* oh look the exit!

Aqua & Pj: Yahoo! Woo!

Pj: were gonna make it!

Well they were until the Souless Phoenix snatched up Pj

Pj: sshhhoooot!

Aqua: Pj!

Pj: it's okay! I'm okay! (Gets scraped against a wall) ow, ow, ow it hurts so much!

Souless Phoenix: ha, ha how do you like that electric sucker?!

Pj: electric sucker really? That's the best you got? Ow!

Then outta nowhere two ninja stars were thrown at the Phoenix's eye then Pj landed on the ground

Pj: whoa Aqua! Was that you?

Aqua: (Catches ninja stars which came back to her) you know it!

Pj: nice now let's defeat this lousy excuse for a bird Thunder Bolt! (Shocks wings with Thunder Bolt)

Souless Phoenix: aah!

Aqua: razor shell! (Slices Souless Phoenix's face)

Souless Phoenix: ouch that's it no more mister nice guy!

Aqua: you were nice before?!

Souless Phoenix: CCHHHAARRRGGEE!

Pj: okay charge (uses the move charge)

Souless Phoenix: OW!

Pj then jumps on the Souless Phoenix's face and ties some feathers across his eyes then Aqua used Razor Shell across the face again

Souless Phoenix: OW! ARE KIDDING ME?!

Pj: (Jumps down from the Phoenix) now let's finish this

Aqua: I couldn't agree more

Pj: you may wanna grab hold of tail

Aqua: um okay but why do I need to- WHOA!

Pj starts running at super fast speed

Aqua: wow! You're a fast runner!

Pj: I know Right?!

Souless Phoenix: uh-oh well I gotta go bye!

So the Souless Phoenix or should I say Souless Chicken heh, heh, heh Chicken er um anyway he was flying away but luckily Pj picked up enough speed to run up a nearby wall

Aqua: this is awesome!

Then when they got high enough Pj then jumped toward the Phoenix and grabbed Aqua's tail and spun her around as fast as he could and threw her toward the Phoe- aw whatever just call it a bird!

Pj: quick use Razor Shell!

Aqua: okay! (Uses Razor Shell on the Bird in the face… eh I'll keep calling it a Phoenix)

Phoenix: OW! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY F*CKING KIDDING ME?!

Then Aqua grabs a nearby pole does a little swinging and throws her self at the Phoenix and did Razor Shell yet again

Phoenix: OH COME THE F*CK ON!

Aqua: man he really likes that word

Then the two Pokémon joined paws and spun as fast as they could and…

Aqua: your turn!

Pj: why thank you! This will be a shocking ending!

Phoenix: this just got worse

Pj: charge!

Phoenix: mommy

Pj: ZAP!

BOOM! Then the Phoenix died

Phoenix: no I didn't! I'm just really injured

… Yeah he died

Aqua: wow

Pj: thank you thank you very much I'm here all week!

Aqua: *giggle* you're funny

Pj: and you are an awesome fighter! Where'd you learn all those moves?!

Aqua: well when I was young I always wanted to a fighter so I trained and here I am

Pj: so you didn't want to be a Pony Trainer

Aqua: (glares at Pj)

Pj: ha! Just kidding alright lets go

So our heroes escape the Souless prison but there was still a lot more to be done what will come next will are new heroes save more than one or two worlds

Pj: wait what?

Will Pj be reunite with Dj?

Pj: who is that?

And who is this Dove and Aqua?

Pj: who's saying this crap?!

Find out next time on NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS

Pj: is anyone else hearing that?!

End of chapter 2


	5. the portal to a mysterious world

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter 3

Ok so I still don't have enough OC'S but I will not give up on this fan fiction! I will finish it! You hear me?! FINISH THIS!

Pj: okay

Ahem so I don't own Pokémon and Disney… Dj is my Disney OC

Now Dj and Swablu were on there way to find more heroes though it wasn't going so well

Dove: *sigh* Dj? Can we take a brake? I'm tired and hungry

Dj: *sigh* me too let's rest under this apple tree

And they did so and Dj climbed the tree and picked two apples

Dj: here you go one apple

Dove: thank you (takes a bite of her apple)

Dj: (takes a bite his apple and swallows) so what did those guys want from ya

Dove: I don't know (shallows) I think they wanted this (pulls out a Mystic Water Pendant)

Dj: wow but why did they call it a Key?

Dove: maybe there not that smart

Dj: yeah your right (bites apple then swallows) so any way were not doing so well on our quest

Dove: yes and?

Dj: we have to get to different worlds

Dove: ! Wha?! Is that even possible?

Dj: well yeah though we'll have to find a Portal that's darkish purple but where to look…

Dove:… oh I know! what if a legendary has one?

Dj: that's it! We'll go to where a legendary is and find a Portal there Dove you're genius!

Dove: thanks but which legendary?

Dj: how 'bout Palkia?

Dove: ok you thought it up fast

Dj: yeah well since were next to Pillar Mountain

Dove: (finds out that Dj was right) oh

Dj: yeah I didn't notice until now either, ok let's get to climbing

Dove: or I can just fly us there

Dj: that works too let's fly!

And so are two heroes flew all the way to the top finding a Portal in the center

Dj: ok this portal should take us to another world so we can find more heroes let's go… you coming?

Dove: (points to a sign)

Sign: WARNING STAY OUT PALKIA IS SUPER CRANKY AND IS SLEEPY… IS THERE A DIFFERENCE? ANYWAY JUST STAY OUT BUT IF YOU DO GO IN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP

Dj: don't worry we'll be quiet as a Mouse get it cause I'm a mouse and- (steps on a twig) oops okay a little more quiet (steps on a clown's horn) ok now it'll be super quiet (steps on an I-pod and plays the Pokémon theme song) OK WERE DID THIS COME FROM!?

At a castle far, far away…

Dingus: hey has any one seen my I-pod?

Bonk:… nope

Back at the pillars

?: ROAR!

Dj: that doesn't sound good

Then the legendary Pokémon Palkia appeared outta nowhere

Dj: definitely not good!

Palkia: WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!

Dj: well funny story we were on our way to-

Palkia: SILENCE!

Some Wurmple that came outta nowhere: I kill you!

(Silence)

Wurmple: oh sorry I'll be going now (leaves)

Palkia: LEAVE NOW OR YOU DIE!

Dj: sorry but we need to get to that Portal

Palkia: ok then DIE!

Dj: oh boy

Somewhere in the forest

Pj: ok so where is this castle?

Aqua: honestly… I forgot

Pj: eh don't worry I forget things to… who are you again heh just kidding

Aqua: *giggle*

Dj: AAAAaaaaaahhhhh! (Comes crashing down in front of the two Pokémon)

Pj: Dj?

Dj: Pj? Your ok! (jumps up and hugs Pj a little to hard)

Pj: ga! Dj you're…. Choking. Me!

Dj: oh sorry, hey who's your friend?

Pj: this is Aqua the Oshawatt she lost her family Mystic Water Pendant and I'm helping her find it

Dj: wait a Mystic Water Pendant? I know where it is

Aqua: you do?! Where is it?!

Dj: Dove has it

Pj: who's Dove?

Dj: oh she's a-OH NO!

Pj & Aqua: what?

Dj: I LEFT HER UP THERE WITH PALKIA!

Pj & Aqua: WHAT?!

Pj: don't you know he's super cranky today?!

Dj: I didn't think this would happen!

Aqua: well what are we waiting for!? let's go!

So the two Pokémon and mouse climbed the mountain as fast as they could meanwhile at the top…

Dove: Eeeee!

Palkia was trying slash Dove into pieces but Dove just kept on dodging until Palkia grabbed her

Palkia: ANY LAST WORDS?

Dove: why did I agree to this?! (a tear drops from her eyes)

Palkia: ALIRIGHT TIME TO DIE!

Just then Palkia was just about to use ancient power until…

Pj: Quick attack plus Charge! Right in your face!

Palkia: AAAHHH!

That's right it was Pj the Pachirisu! Saving the day!

Aqua: Razor Shell! (At the rist)

Palkia: OOWW!

Dove was then free from Palkia's grip

Dj: Dove over here quick!

Dove flew over to Dj as fast as she could

Dj: stay here behind this rock

Dove: o-ok

Dj: ok here we go! (runs towards Palkia) let's see how you like my Magic Needle! (summons a magic needle) let's dance!

Pj: Dj look out!

Dj: Whoa!

Dj was about to be clawed by the Legendary Pokémon until he missed cause Dove grabbed Dj and flew up as fast as she could

Dj: wow Dove someone turned out to be brave!

Dove: I'm done flying away it's time to fight! Now I'm gonna take you to the head!

Dj: ok let's go for it!

Pj (who is on the ground with Aqua): Aqua! You see that rope?!

Aqua: (sees the rope) yes!

Pj: I have a plan!

Back in the air…

Dj: alright we're above the target release the bomb!

Dove: bombs away! (Drops Dj)

Dj: here we go! (Stabs Palkia in the head with his magic needle)

Palkia: AAAHHH!

Pj: okay ready Aqua?

Aqua: ready

Pj: pull!

Both Pokémon pulled each side of the rope as hard as they could hoping to give Palkia a nice trip

Palkia: (trips) uh-oh AAAAHHH (falls of the edge of the cliff) wait a minute I can fly

As soon he was about to fly he was hit with a giant boulder

Palkia: OOOOWWW! (Plummets to the ground

BOOM!

Are for heroes climbed down to meet Palkia

Dj: are you calmed down now mister Palkia?

Palkia: yeah I guess sorry about that whole kill you thing

Dj: eh it's okay I'm used to

Palkia: you may use the Por- ZZZZZZZZ!

Pj: there's a Portal?

Dj: yeah me and Dove were gonna go in to save you but now-

Pj: keep it up

Dj: what?

Pj: well were gonna need all the help we could get cause it turns out the soulless are planning to take over more than one world… again

Dj: how'd you figure that out?

Pj; some voice I keep hearing

That's me!

Dj: oh yeah, so great were of through the Portal!

Aqua: wait! Where's my Mystic Water Pendant!?

Dove: oh you mean this (pulls out the Mystic Water Pendant)

Aqua: yeah that's it thank you!

As soon as Aqua was about to take back what was hers until that lousy Weavile from the first chapter came and stole the Pendant at quick speed

Aqua: what's the big idea give it back!

Weavile: nah I'm good besides were gonna be needing it to unlock the door

Dj: but that's just a pendant you idiot!

Weavile: wrong again fur ball (runs up the mountain at fast speed)

Aqua: quick after him!

So our heroes chased the damn Weavile all the way to the top

Weavile: (reaches the top meeting up with the Rattata and Dodrio) ok I got it let's get outta here

Rattata: where to boss?

Weavile: duh! The Portal let's go

Dodrio: roger that!

Pj: stop right there!

The Quicksters finds the 3 Pokémon and Mouse right behind them

Aqua: now hand it over!

Weavile: you want it? come and get it (jumps into the portal with the others)

Aqua: well? Come on

Pj: ok *pant* as soon as I *pant* catch my breath

Aqua: no time! (Throws Pj in the Portal)

Pj: AAaaahh I was so not ready for this!

Dj: wait for me! (jumps in the Portal)

Aqua: you coming Dove?

Dove: um I don't think this is such a good Idea

Aqua: no time! (Grabs Dove's wing and Jumps in)

Dove: wwaaaa!

Pj: woohoo! I love this!

Aqua: there they are c'mon!

Dj: woo! Oof think I'm gonna-

Pj: don't even think about it!

Dj: hey look the end of the Portal

Our heroes reached the end of the Portal but unfortunately they lost the Quicksters but they appear to be in some kind of jungle with live plants that will try to eat them

Dj: mother

End of chapter3 so Legend of Derpy you may wanna hurry up with you OC


	6. a nice conversation

Hey what's up? How's it going I'm waiting for legend of Derpy to give me her OC so I decided to do this it's what happened in that Portal our heroes went through

So inside the Portal our heroes were just floating in there having a nice chat

Aqua: so Dj what kind of Pokémon are you?

Dj: I'm not a Pokémon I'm a Mouse from a different world

Dove: interesting

Aqua: so what were those white monsters?

Dj: should we tell them?

Pj: well they gotta know some time

Dj: ok well those white monsters you saw were called Souless there these horrible creatures that sucks the soul out of your body then kills your soul then eats it and they enjoy it

Dove:….

Aqua:… is that even possible?

Dj: who knows there idiots that barely happens

Pj: so dove what's your story?

Dove: oh I'm just an average every day Swablu until Dj asked me to join

Pj: oh well that's cool

Dove: by the way thank you for saving my life back there

Pj, Dj, and Aqua: your welcome

Everyone: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Aqua: *sigh* … I hate that Weavile anyone else?

Everyone else: yeah

Dj: he sucks

Pj: totally he's also an idiot he thinks that pendant is a key

Dj: yeah mean who thinks of stuff like that it's just stupid

Aqua:…

Pj: what's wrong Aqua?

Aqua: I want my Pendant back it's just so important to me it has been handed down for generations I just want it back (A tear drops from her eye)

Pj: Aqua I swear to Arceus that I will get you Pendent back even if I break all my bones… well actually I'll need my bones so…

Aqua: thank you Pj your so sweet (Hugs Pj but instead of letting go quickly she just kept hugging and Pj hugged back and also Dj made heart shapes with his big ears)

Pj: zap (Zaps Dj)

Aqua: what was that?

Pj: nothing it was nothing

End


	7. syncopation the Pony

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter 4

As we know I don't own Pokémon, Disney, and My Little Pony… hey don't you judge me! It's an OC of Legend of Derpy… let's just do this Syncopation go get 'em!

Syncopation: as you wish

Where we left of was our heroes went through the Portal they had a nice chat yadda yadda lets just get this over with

Pj: where the hell are we?

Dj: I don't know but maybe we should look out for those really hungry plants

Aqua: well we can't fight them our attacks are useless against grass types

Pj: (looks at some leafs) I'm going in (heads to the leafs)

Dj: no Pj you'll die!

Pj ran, jumped and ducked avoid as many of those viscous Plants as he could and grabbed four perfect leafs and jumped back to the others

Dj: never mind

Pj: were going leaf surfing

Dj: yay! Leaf surfing!

Dove: what's leaf surfing?

Pj: its surfing only with leafs and no water observe (climbs up a tree) surfs up! (Jumps of the tree and surfs on the leaf still avoiding the Plants) woohoo! Whatcha waiting for?!

Dj: wait up! (Starts surfing)

Aqua: come on Dove! (Starts surfing)

Dove: ok (But instead of surfing she flew instead)

Now our four heroes were surfing/flying threw the strange world while doing some gnarly moves dudes!

Pj: woo! (Does a helicopter)

Aqua: yeah! (Does a back flip)

Dj: awesome! (Does a front flip)

Swablu: *gasp!* guys look out! Sing! (Uses sing on the plants but unfortunately she also used it on the others) whoops guys wake up!

Pj: zzzzz

Aqua: zzzzz

Dj: zzzzz {yes mommy I'd love some more cheese}

Dove: oh no!

Looks like our two Pokémon and Mouse are gonna have a nice fall… of a cliff

Dove: guys wake up! Wake up!

Dj: zzzzz

Aqua: zzzzz

Pj: zzzzz {still snoozing zzzzz}

Dove: I'm coming guys! (Dives in to save Pj and Aqua but did not have enough time for Dj so he fell of the cliff) noooo!

Dj: zzzzz huh? Wha? (Realizes he's of the side of the cliff) hhooollyy ccrrraaaapp!

But luckily since he had big ears he used them as parachutes

Dj: whew!

Dove: oh thank goodness

Pj: zzzzz huh? What happened?

Aqua: *yawn* yeah what happened?

Dove: I accidently put you guys to sleep and you almost fell to your doom

Aqua: oh well I needed a good rest

Pj: yeah me too… hey what's that?

Dove: looks like a village and it's-

Dj: mostly pink

I'm just gonna assume it's mostly pink

Aqua: well let's go!

So our heroes landed in the village and saw that it was filled with-

Dj: Ponies?

Thanks for interrupting

Dj: you're welcome

Aqua: different colored ponies?

Pj: this is nuts

Dove: it looks like there gathering around for something

Pony1: we can't go on like this

Pony2: we need to do something!

Pony3: nobody panic we just need to find the source of this

Pj: what are they talking about?

Dove: why don't we find out?

Dj: um excuse me

When Dj got there attention all those ponies seemed to be shocked at first and then mad

Pj: uh why are they looking at us like that?

Pony2: look it's more of those creatures!

Dj: what?!

Pony1: and a talking Mouse!

Dj: why are you all so surprised about that? You're talking colored ponies for crying out loud!

Pony3: get them!

Pj: thunder shock! (Zaps three of the ponies)

Pony1: owy

Aqua: why would you do that?!

Pj: I dunno! I panicked!

Dj: we should like run now because they have torches and pitch forks

Dove: oh no

Pj: run!

Are heroes were about run for there lives until there exit was blocked by more ponies

Pj: well Dj it was nice knowing you buddy

Dj: you to buddy I'd never thought I'd die like this

Pj: I did

Dove, aqua and Dj:…

Pj: hey it was a dream… or maybe it was the Dimensional Scream (From Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of time, darkness, and sky… I think sky)

Aqua: you have that?

Pj:… let's move on

So is this the end of our heroes? Will there deaths be caused by *chuckle* colorful ponies AH HA, HA, HA,HA!

Aqua: there's that damn voice again

Pj: I do not like that guy

Yeah well get used to me well your gonna die anyway so-

?: stop!

No wait never mind

?: why don't you just give them a chance to explain them selves? They don't look that much from those white creatures that did all this

It was a male Pony who had grey fur, jet black hair and tail, who also had a violin and a metronome cutie mark… what ever a cutie mark is I have no idea wait I'll look it up…oh… it's a mark on the pony's butt kinda weird

Pony1: oh fine what are you four?

Pj: well I'm Pj the Pachirisu

Dove: I'm Dove the Swablu

Aqua: I'm Aqua the Oshawatt

Dj: and I'm Dj the Mouse and as you can see we're innocent

Pony2:… I don't believe you

?: are you serious?

Pony3: alright let's get them

?: I'm not gonna let you do that

Pony3: just get out of the way Syncopation

Pj: that's his name?

Syncopation: no plus I'm not that into violence

Pony3: ok you leave us no choice but to- AAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHH!

Right in front of there eyes was a Souless sucking the soul out of that Poor Little Pony heh see what I did there? And then the Souless ate the soul it was still alive it was just eaten

Pony: OMG!

Pj: holy crap!

Dj: this may not be the time to remember this but I may have left my magic needle back at the Pokémon world

Back at the world of Pokémon

Bonk: hey look the Portal!

Dingus: ooh a shiny needle (Touches needle then explodes) AAAAAAHHH!... I'm okay

Bonk: Dingus

Back with our heroes

Pj: yo Souless dude give that Pony's soul back so we can prove were innocent

Souless: no thanks

Aqua: give it back!

Souless: your gonna have to catch me (Transforms into a Souless Pony) silver away! (Runs of into the mutated jungle)

Aqua: come on guys

Syncopation: wait let me come along you'll need someone to guide you threw this world and I've studied this jungle for quit some time now

Dj: ok let's hurry before she turns into a Souless

Pony3: (Turns into a Souless)

Dj: never mind let's just get that soul by the way you Ponies should probably start running

So the four Pokémon, Mouse and Pony ran through the mutated jungle avoiding lot's of plants and Souless until they reach the center

Dove: wow that's a big bulb

Aqua: yeah I never seen anything like it

Syncopation: hey is that the white creature we ran after?

Pj: yeah it is hey you give us that soul!

Souless Pony: oh you'll get alright (Jumps inside the giant Bulb and then transforms into a giant Plant Souless Pony) oh yeah time to party

Our heroes were prepared to fight

Pj: get ready to taste the fury of my thunder- (Gets wrapped by the Souless Pony's vines) oof this kinda hurts

Aqua: hey let him go!

Dj: or else we'll go loco on you!

Them they all got grabbed by the plant except for Syncopation

Dj: oh this can't be good

Souless: (Opens bulb part of body)

Dove: I don't wanna die!

Aqua: were not gonna

Souless: she's lying of course your gonna die

Dove: eeehh!

Souless: oh I forgot about the little horsey

Syncopation: uh-oh (Jumps out if the way but the Souless broke his violin) *gasp!* my violin!

Souless: wait! Did you say violin?

Syncopation: yes

Souless: dude I love the violin! the Captain would never let me play or hear one so I'll tell ya what I'll fix up you violin then you can play me a tune and I'll let you all go and I'll give back the soul good enough?

Syncopation: um ok I guess

Souless: great! (Fix up violin with magic)

Syncopation: wow thanks now what would you like to hear?

Souless: Party Soul

It's pretty much like party rock you'll see what I mean

Syncopation:… Party Soul?

Souless: yeah it's a great song so play away

Syncopation: um…

Dj: oh I love that song here let me help (Breaks free from the Souless's grip and land next to Syncopation) I'll sing the words you play it

Dove: I didn't know you could sing

Dj: there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Dove okay let's Party Soul!

Party Soul sung by Dj played by Syncopation

Syncopation: (Starts playing violin and is actually pretty good)

Pj: how and he play if he has no fingers?

Dj: (summons a microphone also imagine his singing voice like it was Alvin's from Alvin and the chipmunks) [party soul is in this world tonight everybody just have a good fight and we gonna make you lose your soul everybody just have a good fight party Soul is in this world tonight everybody just have a good fight and we gonna make you lose your soul we just wanna see ya slash it]

Syncopation: (Violin solo)

Dj: [in the club party Soul, looking for you're Soul it's in my body, don't stop fighting were getting started, slashing your weapons all around, making Souless goo all around]

Pj (Who also broke free): [my turn! I've been running through worlds with out a single berry to eat I mean it's not so bad since I got some friends we party soul]

Dj & Pj: [so come down to the floor and join the battle, party soul is in this world tonight everybody just have a good fight and we gonna make ya lose soul everybody just have a good, good, good, good fight OooooOoooohhh OooooOoooohhh slash it]

SLASH!

Dj: [every day I'm battling]

End of song

Souless: wwooo! That was awesome! Ok here are your friends and here's that Pony's soul

Pj: thanks

Syncopation: yes thank you

Souless: no problem I may be a Souless but I'm not a Heartless my name is Soulark and I'm not that good at evil I always wanted to be a hero until I realized I was a Souless so I had no choice but to be a part of the Soul clad

Dj: oh well that's to bad… Hey wait Soulark why don't you join us?

Pj, Dove and Aqua: WHAT!?

Soulark: yeah WHAT!?

Dj: yeah the more the merrier and besides Pj you said back at the pillars that we need all the help we can get

Pj: I-I guess your right alright Soulark your on the team

Soulark: woohoo!

Pj: on one condition you change that form you're in

Soulark: oh right sorry (Changes form making him look more like a fox) how's this?

Aqua: perfect now let's go back and return that soul

Dj: we may wanna hurry cause there's a stampede of those vicious plants

Soulark: say what?

Those plants were slowly heading towards our heroes until…

Pj: please don't eat us

Plants: hey you guys wanna lift?

Dove: your not gonna eat us?

Plants: eat you? Good heavens no that'd be terrible I mean fur is not our thing every time we eat something with hair we cough up a hairball so you want that lift?

Dove: that would be nice thank you

… ok this has got really weird but anyway those surprisingly nice plants dropped of our heroes they said there thanks, goodbyes and explaining about Soulark they have returned the pony's soul

Pony3: eureka! I'm back!

All Ponies: HOORAY!

Aqua: I still think this is pretty weird

Dj: same here

Pj: yep

Dove: yeah

Soulark: totally

Syncopation: I agree

Dj, Pj, Aqua, Dove and Soulark:….

Syncopation: what?

Pony3: I guess we were wrong about you guys

Aqua: thanks girl friends

Pj: hey Syncopation

Syncopation: yeah?

Pj: if it wasn't for you we'd all be dead

Soulark: because if me, I apologize

Pj: so how about you join our team?

Syncopation: really? Well I dunno

Pj: come you know you wanna

Syncopation: well all right I guess it would be great to visit other worlds

Pj: YAHOO! WE ARE ON ARE WAY!

Dj: curse my big ears

Pj: sorry

Aqua: now where's the next Portal?

Soulark: yeah there's no portal

Dove: oh dear

Aqua: what now?

Pony3: excuse me but what about are home?

Pj: what about it? Oh right the jungle but those plants were so nice I don't wanna kill them

Plants: oh its ok we can walk on our own

Aqua: where'd you come from?

Plants: the sky so we'll fix up your world in no time

Pony1: wow thanks

Syncopation: yeah thanks

Dove: how will we get out of here?

Soulark: like this (Pushes a portable button and a Souless ship appeared)

Pj: sweet

Soulark: yeah I'm also a mechanic

Aqua: a really good mechanic

Dj: yeah better than tails

On the planet mobius

Tails: (Senses something)

Sonic: what's wrong tails?

Tails: I think someone broke my ego

Knuckles: you have an ego?

Tails & Sonic: (Glares at Knuckles)

Knuckles: what?

Back with our heroes

Pj: yep a lot better now let's ride

Dj: shot gun!

Pj: but you always get shotgun

Dj: no I mean shotgun duck!

Everyone: (Ducks avoiding a bullet)

Pj: what the hell?!

Aqua: *gasp!* the Quicktsers!

So are heroes were face to face with Weavile, Rattata, and Dodrio

Weavile: we have names you know

And I don't care

Dove: oh my god he has a gun!

Dodrio: Chuck you dumbass! Why would you fire your gun?! We weren't suppose to be seen by them!

Rattata (Who is named Chuck): sorry I just really like shooting guns

Weavile: SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU MOTHER F*CKERS OR I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU BOTH!

Chuck & Dodrio: y-yes b-boss

Aqua: everyone get to safety! (Realizes all the Ponies were gone) oh

Soulark: quick get in these guys are crazy!

Aqua: but my Pendant!

Dove: no time! (Grabs Aqua and flies in the ship)

Soulark: ok I'm gonna take us outta here (Starts ship)

Weavile: WELL?! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU WAITNG FOR SHOOT THEM!

Chuck: ok (Shoots at the ship along Dodrio)

Dodrio: die b*tches! Die!

Dove: why do they cuss so much?

Syncopation: who knows?

BOOM! POW!

Pj: what was that!?

Soulark: they hit the gas tank! We need to fix it!

Pj: I'm on it! (Grabs a vine and ties one end too a pole and the other end on his waist)

Aqua: Pj! be careful!

Pj: don't worry I do crazy stuff like this all the time! (Jumps out of the plane and holds on to the gas so he could fix) ok I got it I need a lid or something to patch this up!

Aqua: here use this! (Throws her shell towards Pj and he catches it)

Pj: are you sure? We could use something else

Aqua: it's fine just put it in!

Pj: (Puts shell in gas tank) I got it!

Chuck: (Shoots vine) hey I hit something for once!

Pj: uh-oh AAaaahh!

Aqua: Pj!

Syncopation: I got this! (Jumps on wing and grabs the vine Pj is hanging from and pulls him back inside)

Pj: *pant* thanks

Syncopation: no problem

Soulark: ok were gonna be teleported somewhere else in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

ZOOM!

They did it! I can't believe they made it! There of to a different world!

Weavile: SON OF A B*TCH!

Syncopation: why were they trying to kill us?

Pj: eh who knows there crazy

Soulark: *whew* thank god we made setting ship for auto pilot

Ship: auto on

Soulark: so how about a tour?

Dove: that would be nice

Soulark: ok so here we have the kitchen, the bathrooms, the guest rooms and the store room which is pretty much junk that I don't want so if you see something feel free to take it I won't mind

Dj: thanks now let's see…

So are six heroes looked around the store room what they didn't know is that they were being watched

Dj: huh? (Sees a box with eyes poking out) hey Soulark?

Soulark: yeah?

Dj: do you have any boxes with eyes?

Soulark: uh no

Dj: then what's that?

Soulark: huh?

Mysterious box: *gasp!* (Tries to hind but falls of other boxes until falling to the floor making a mysterious figure slide right in front Dj where there faces touched and there eyes meeting it was a blue furred pony with a green mane and tail with a star cutie mark)

Dj: um hello

?: hello

They just kept staring into each other eyes

Pj: what

Aqua: is

Dove: going

Syncopation: on

Soulark: here?

End of chapter


	8. the Halloween Special muwahaha!

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter5

Hey everybody since it's close to Halloween I have decide to make this chapter a Halloween special so get ready for the chapter that will scare your pants of well it may not scare you but it will still be Halloween themed

Where we left of there where the ponies blah, blah you know where we were let's go

Dj: uh hi

?: hello…

Aqua: what's going on? Who are you?

But the mysterious pony did not answer she just kept looking into Dj's eyes while Dj did the same with her eyes

Pj: um hello?

DJ & ?: (Still ignoring)

Syncopation: this seems a little weird

Dove: yeah

Dj:… hi what's your name?

?: my name is Zoey

Dj: huh one of my friends is named Zoey she's a snake

Zoey: cool…

Dj:….

Soulark: hey how'd you get on my ship?

Zoey: … huh? Oh well I was at this castle and I was running from white monsters and I accidentally fell in one of your boxes so I hid there until the coast is clear

Dj: don't worry your safe with us

Zoey: thank you *blush*

Dj: *blush*

Pj: {heh well what do you know}

Zoey: oh that's right they were with me too!

Pj: who?

?: ah! Let me outta here! This box has nothing but books and I can't take it anymore!

Pj: that voice sounds familiar

?: ok just calm down breath man just breath

Dj: so does that voice

?: that doesn't help! it never helps! I can't take it anymore! I'm breaking out!

So a nearby box was shaking and yelling until a Taillow and a Squirtle broke out

Dj: Tj?

Tj the Taillow: Dj?

Pj: Sj?

Sj the Squirtle: Pj? What are you guys doing here?

Pj: long story, what are you two doing here?

Tj: we were with that pony and then- holy crap a Souless!

Sj: kill it!

Soulark: uh-oh (Gets tackled by Tj and Sj) ow that hurts man take it easy

Dove: um excuse me

Sj and Tj: (Stops an instant)

Dove: he's on our side

Sj: oh jeez! Is that true?!

Pj: yeah he's our friend

Sj: well any friend of any of my friends is a friend of mine welcome aboard pal

Soulark: *cough* thank *pant* you *wheeze*

Tj: hey Dj?

Dj: yeah?

Tj: who is that? (Points at Dove)

Dj: oh that's Dove the Swablu she really friendly why'd you ask?

Tj: huh? oh no reason

Dj: hmm

Zoey: you all know each other huh?

Dj: yep there some of our best friends ever were also like family

Zoey: oh so does that mean you have a girlfriend?

Dj: nope

Zoey: oh ok {Yes!}

Soulark: hey guys check this out

Pj: what's up Soul?

Soulark: heh Soul I like that anyway we are approaching an unfamiliar world according to my sensors it's just a haunted mansion

Aqua: so should we check it out?

Pj: heck yeah! This will be sweet!

Dove: I don't know if that's such a good idea

Tj: don't worry Dove I'll stay by you the whole time except for when you need some privacy

Dove: thank you

Dj: hey um Zoey if you want I could um stick with you if you want even though I'm like the size of a pear and you I know you may not want to-

Zoey: I'd like that actually

Dj: really?

Zoey: yes

Dj: *blush*

Soulark: yeah that's a good idea we'll pair up in groups ok let's have me, Pj, Aqua, and Sj the next group will be Tj, Dove, Syncopation, Dj, and Zoey

Dj: *blush*

Zoey: *blush*

There is a lot of blushing

Soulark: alright let's go

Next our heroes enter the mansion on a scary night and it was not that scary (Thunder roars) EEEeeeeehhhh! MOMMY!

Syncopation: look a sign it says: Halloween Mansion stay out or die no seriously were not joking

Sj: nice

Dj: Halloween? *gulp*

Zoey: is something wrong Dj?

Dj: oh no every thing fine all perfectly fine heh, heh *ahem*

Soulark: ok let's split up

Syncopation: roger

N-n-next our h-heroes split up and-WERE THE HELL IS MY MOMMY?!

Team1

Soulark: this place isn't so bad I could get used to this

Pj: you scared Aqua?

Aqua: no not that much

Sj: hey guys I found a kitchen *gasp!* and there's fish! My favorite! Yahoo!

As soon as Sj was about to touch the fish

Pj: wait!

Sj: what is something FISHY about this ha see what I did there

Pj: yeah there's some fishy about that fish

Sj: what are you talking about?

Pj: you said something before we went inside the mansion, and what was it you said?

Flash Back-

Sj: …I want fish

End of Flash Back-

Sj: yeah so?

Pj: so I don't think you should touch it

Sj: (Stuffs his mouth with a fish head) huh what was that you said?

Fish: leave this place (Turns into a giant fish with arms and legs) leave this place!

Sj: *gulp*

Pj: told ya

Team2

Team1: AAAAAaaaaaaahhh!

Syncopation: what the hell was that?!

Tj: eh probably one of Sj's pranks don't worry about it

As they were walking Dj was walking behind with his ears down for some reason, did he have a secret?

Zoey: (Notices Dj walking behind and joins him) hey

Dj: oh hey

Zoey: you alright?

Dj: yeah just a little tired it was a long day

Zoey: here (Lift Dj up with her tail and sets him on her back)

Dj: wow thanks but you don't have to

Zoey: oh no I insist that's what ponies are for

Dj: {wow she's really nice}

Dj was so tired that he fell asleep on her back and the team just kept on walking

Team1

Pj: holy crap!

Aqua: that's one big fish!

Sj: run for your life!

When the team runs out the kitchen Sj gets an idea

Sj: I have an idea!

Pj: that's a comfort and yes I was being sarcastic

Sj Focus Punch!...

Aqua: well?

Sj: this may take a while

Fish: ROAR!

Soulark: use it! Quickly, quickly!

Sj: (Uses move against the entrance to the kitchen)

Soulark: well that backfired

RUMBLE!

Fish: huh?

Then the entrance collapsed on top of him

Pj: huh I guess when he punched the entrance it collapsed I guess it wasn't such a dumb plan… Sj?

Sj: (tries to eat the fish ghost thingy until Pj swipes it away with hi tail)

Pj: dude!

Sj: what? I'm hungry

Syncopation: hey guys, whoa what happened?

Aqua: oh not much, what happened to Dj?

Zoey: *giggle* he got sleepy so I let him sleep on my back

Aqua: aw, wait where's Tj?

Tj: ok I'm back, alright so I found this room with a lot of comfy stuff so we can like sleep there

Pj: great let's go

So both teams found a nice comfy room with a nice cozy fire place and Dj was set on a master chair still snoozing while Zoey was watching him… not in a creepy way while everyone else was sleeping

Zoey: *sigh*

Tj: so you like him?

Well almost everybody else

Zoey: huh?

Tj: you like him don't you?

Zoey: oh um er…

Tj: don't be afraid to admit it I mean I have my eye on someone too (looks at dove who is also sleeping)

Zoey: well I dunno we kinda just met and- I total have a crush on Dj

Tj: there you go well just asking good night (Falls asleep) zzzzz

Zoey: good night {good night Dj} (Falls asleep)

It was 1:00a.m and the storm did not end

Dj: (wakes up but with a different form I won't say what it is yet… he's part Mouse part Vampire Bat) uh-oh (Bites him self and turns back to normal) *whew!* huh? Pj? (Walks into the halls) Pj? (Thunder roars) AAaahh! PJ! PJ!

In the mostly wrecked kitchen Pj was literally cooking up something from a caldron

Pj: (Tastes soup) hmm needs more berries

Dj: PJ! PJ! (Runs in the kitchen and grabs Pj's ear and yells in it) PPPPEEEEEEEEEJJJJAAAAAAAYYY!

Pj: what is it Dj?! What!?

Dj: I almost turned into my Halloween form

Pj: yeah and?

Dj: I'm scared (Liquid rolls down Dj's legs) and I also broke my water bottle (holds out a water bottle)

Pj: oh please a little thunder and lightning never hurt anyone

Outside were two legendaries Thundarus and Tornadus

Thundarus: HUH?! HUH WHAT!? WHAT'D YOU SAY 'BOUT US?!

Tornadus: AW NAW! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS! (Makes whirl winds)

Thundarus: OR ANY OF THIS! (Makes more lightning)

Tornadus: OR NONE OF THIS! (Makes more whirlwinds) HUH?!, HUH!?, HUH!?

Sj: PJ, PJ! (Jumps in Pj's arms) PJ, PJ!

Pj: WHAT SJ?! WHAT!?

Sj: I'm scared (Liquid rolls down legs) and I broke my water bottle

Pj: you too Sj!? Well shame on you both for being scared, don't be scared of a little storm

Dj: that's easy for you to say! You're an electric type!

Pj: yeah isn't life grand

Sj: oh shut up

Dj: so watcha cooking?

Pj: soup with my secret ingredient

Sj: hmm let me guess the secret ingredient is berries?

Pj: … curse you

Aqua (Who had just walked in): *sniff* *sniff* my, my that smells delicious

Pj: why thank you ma'am, care for a taste

Aqua: thanks (Tastes soup) wow that is tasty

Pj: thanks now let's serve it up too the others

Later the others have woke up and they have been served delicious soup except for Zoey

Pj: hmm hey Dj?

Dj: yeah?

Pj: there's one bowl of soup left would you mind delivering it to Zoey for me

Dj: uh o-ok (Takes soup to Zoey) uh here Zoey some nice warm soup

Zoey: thanks…

Dj: …

Pj: {yep there's love afoot}

Soulark: AAAAaaaahhh!

Syncopation: what?! What is it?!

Soulark: I saw a face in my soup!

Tj: oh please that's just- HOLY F*CK! I saw a face too!

Sj: you know what I think I'm full (Sets down soup)

Everyone else: yeah (Sets down bowls)

As they set down there bowls they all heard a laugh

?: ha, ha, ha, ha!

Everyone: AAaaahh!

Pj: wait a second, Hauntina is that you?

?: aw how did you find me out

A female Haunter appears

Hauntina: hi I'm Hauntina the Haunter

Aqua: uh hi

Pj: what are ya doing here?

Hauntina: I live here

Pj: oh

Sj: hey where you the one that brought that fish to life?

Hauntina: yep

Soulark: and were you the one in my soup?

Hauntina: you bet!

Soulark: not cool

Hauntina: so what brings you all here?

Dj: we're travelling to different worlds so we can recruit more heroes cause the Souless are up to no good

Pj: hey why don't you join us?

Hauntina: hmm ok I'll join

Pj: great let's-

Hauntina: if

Sj: if?

Hauntina: you can get rid of the Souless in my basement

Aqua: ha this will be easy

Dj: let's go!

So are heroes run into the basement but there's no one there

Sj: hey where's the Souless?

Hauntina: he should be here any-

Then a giant Ghost Souless appeared outta nowhere

Ghost Souless: YOU DIE!

Hauntina: he's here

Pj: ok let's battle (Runs at the Souless)

Dj: Zoey stay here!

Zoey: ok!

Sj: time to show you what I can do Hydro Pump! (But instead of hitting it, it just went though it)

Sj: oh shoot!

Souless: (Sj so hard he crashes into the wall)

Sj: ow

Pj: I got it Quick Attack (He keeps on using the same move trying to hit him but no luck

Souless: man you guys suck

Aqua: oh yeah? Suck this! Razor Shell! (Tries to use the move but still no luck) *pant* *pant* it's no use we can't beat him

Pj: … unless… Dj you have to change into you Halloween form

Zoey: Halloween form?

Dj: uh I have no idea what you're talking about Pj

Pj: Dj

Dj: alright fine just let me focus (as he focuses he changes to his Halloween form) I'm ready

Zoey: EEeehh Dj! Help!

Dj: *gasp!* (Sees the Souless about to harm Zoey) DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! (Flies at quick speed with his eyes blood red and punches the Souless so hard it flies into a wall)

Souless: oh now it's on! (Runs towards Dj but Dj flies up and grabs it's eyelids) AH LEGGO MAN LEGGO!

Dj: (Spins it around then throws it against a wall then bites the Souless sucking out the soul then eating the flesh woo man that is nasty!) and done (Sees a terrified Zoey) Zoey? I'm sorry if I scared you I-

Zoey: (Runs up to Dj and kisses him on the cheek) thank you Dj for saving my life

Dj: … your welcome

Hauntina: ok it has been decided I shall join you on your quest let me just say by to my room mate

Pj: who's your room mate?

Some headless women: by roomy

Everyone but Hauntina: … AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh! (Runs out the mansion)

Hauntina: whoops gotta catch up to the others (Faces you loyal viewers) Happy Halloween!

End of chapter


	9. a moment of your time please

A moment of your time please since our heroes have enough members on there team they decided they needed a team name but they did not have any ideas that's when you come in they need your help for a team name if you can think of a name better than the others you can get a date with me

Pj: uh no

What

Pj: no one wants to go on a date with a voice

Oh don't they?

Pj: no they don't

Oh well um this kinda got awkward for some reason so just think of a name please that would be nice of and um forget that whole date thing um good day


	10. A shocking chapter

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter6

Now where were we ah yes are heroes have recruited Hauntina the Haunter from that Haunted Mansion and Dj had something called a Halloween form and he got a kiss from Zoey, so what will happen next with our heroes? Let's find out now

Inside the ship our heroes were just hanging out and they were pretty

Pj: *sigh* well I'm bored

Aqua: me too

Dj (who is still in his Halloween form): me three

Soulark: hey you know we've been like flying in this thing for days and there are still no other worlds to search

Pj: of coarse there are we just need to keep looking

BOOM!

Pj: what the heck was that?!

Soulark: my sensors indicate that we are being attacked by other Souless ships they must know that I've turned soft and out to destroy me

Pj: well we ain't gonna let that happen let's go Sj!

Sj: ok!

Aqua: I'm coming too!

So Pj, Sj, and Aqua head to the roof of the ship so they can destroy those other ships

Pj: ok let's do it! Thunder Shock! (Uses move and destroys some of the ships)

Sj: Bubble! (Uses move also destroying some ships)

Aqua: Water Gun! (Uses move and-ah you get it!)

Souless: we're taking heavy damage bring in the Mega Ship!

Pj: woo! Look at them run away!

Sj: yeah! … wait there were just two of us right

Pj: Aqua? Aqua!?

Aqua: Pj help!

Pj: (Sees Aqua being grabbed by a long claw that came from a Giant Souless ship) hang on Aqua! (Jumps and grabs Aqua's hand or paws or whatever) don't worry Aqua I'm not gonna let go!

Aqua: good cause it's not like you have a choice

Pj: huh? (Realizes that they were being pulled in by the ship) oh crap

Sj: well that's not good (Jumps inside the ship) guys Pj and Aqua got kidnapped

Everyone: WHAT!?

Dj: we have to save them!

Tj: Soulark can you take us in?

Soulark: well I can try

Dj: alright people let's save are friends even though it will take a long time to get-

Soulark: were here

Dj: … oh well an

Dj: alright people let's save are friends even though it will take a long time to get-

Soulark: were here

Dj: … oh well anyway let's go, Syncopation can I get a lift?

Syncopation: sure thing

Zoey: wait Dj!

Dj: huh?

Zoey: be careful

Dj: (Changes back to his normal form) don't worry I'll be fine

Sj: alright! Let's kick some honey buns! (Jumps on Syncopation along with the others) giddiup horsey!

Syncopation: I'm a Pony! There's a difference!

Tj: and what might that be?

Syncopation: … touché

Soulark: alright let's do this (Grabs a giant ray gun)

Sj: … ok, let's go!

So Dj, Sj, Tj, Syncopation, Soulark, and Hauntina head inside the ship with no plan

Tj: wait! We don't have a plan?!

Meanwhile in the center of the ship Aqua woke up in some sort of glass prison

Aqua: huh? Wha-what's going on?

Captain (From the first chapter): well, well, well look you finally woke up

Aqua: *gasp* what's going on? Who are you? And what have you done with Pj?!

Captain: so many questions I'd love to ask well let's see you're in a mega Souless ship, your being held captive, and I'm taking your boyfriend's energy

Aqua: what?! Wait no he's not my boyfriend!

Pj: AAAaaahhh!

Aqua: *gasp!* (Sees Pj in another glass prison but only it has wires) PJ!

Pj: I-it's ok Aqua I'm fine (More energy gets taken from him) AAaaahh!

Aqua: stop it let him go!

Captain: oh sure yeah I'll let him go if… you give me the key

Aqua: what key!?

Captain: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! THE MYSTIC WATER PENDANT WHERE IS IT!?

Aqua: I don't know! If I did know I wouldn't give it to you any way!

Captain: hmm I see, hit him again

Pj: (More energy get's drained) AAaaahh! *pant* *pant*

Aqua: {Pj I'm so sorry} (Tear drops from her eye)

Weavile: oh Captain my Captain

Captain: ah! Will the Weavile

Will: that's my name don't wear it out

Pj: heh that's funny *pant*

Will: I got what you wanted (Holds up the Pendant)

Captain: perfect

Somewhere above

Dj: look down there!

Syncopation: shh! Soulark what are those?

Soulark: those are my glass prisons I invented there so strong nothing can break them not even the incredible hulk unless if something like a Pokémon evolves then they'll have the power to break out

Tj: well there doomed

Soulark: unless we can get to that yellow button

Sj: well that's a no go it's being blocked by those wires only a mouse can fit threw

Everyone: (Looks at Dj)

Dj: … fine I'm on it (Climbs down to the wires until he reached the button) ok aand (Tries pushing the button but it wouldn't budge) it won't budge!

Soulark: well try cutting some wires or something

Dj: ok

Back down below

Captain: finally the key

Will: by the way what do we do about the Squirrel?

Captain: … kill him

Aqua: no!

Will: yes! Finally some violence! (Opens prison and walks slowly towards Pj)

Syncopation: c'mon Dj!

Dj: ok I think I got it (Get's shocked) ow

Pj: wait! Can I say something to Aqua before I go?

Will: oh fine I may be heartless but I'm not that heartless

Pj: *cough!* Aqua on the day we met and those times we fought together I had a feeling we would be good friends but then I was thinking we would be more then friends

Aqua: what are you saying Pj?

Pj: what I'm trying to say is that I- I- I love you Aqua

Aqua: y-you do?

Sj: he does!?

Syncopation: Shh!

Sj: I can't believe! It this whole time he had a crush and he didn't bother to tell me!? I mean I'm his best friend!

Tj: Shh! Shut up!

Sj: and you what else!?-

Captain: who's there!?

Will: look it's those other so called heroes!

Tj: smooth move dumbass

Captain: wait where's the Rat!?

Rat er Dj: got it!

Both Aqua and Pj were free

Aqua: hey jerk!

Will: what!? (Get's slashed by Aqua's Razor Shell) OW MY FACE!

Aqua: (Runs up to Pj and puts an arm over her shoulder)

Pj: Aqua…

Aqua: it's gonna be ok Pj

Captain: I don't think so little girl

Aqua: get back! I mean it! (Holds out Razor Shell)

Captain: oh I'm really scared

Hauntina: you should be BOO!

Captain: AAAAaaahhhh! (Faints)

Pj: oh Hauntina you always know how to bring a smile on my face

Hauntina: that's my job

Dj: guys (Runs towards them) are you two alright?

Aqua: yeah were good

Soulark: guys we gotta get moving cause all the Souless that are on this ship are coming after us

Syncopation: well what are we waiting for?! Climb on!

Everyone: (Climbs on Syncopation)

Syncopation: let's go (Starts running)

Aqua: wait my Pendant!

Pj: I'll get it! (Runs to get the Pendant)

Dj: no Pj you're too weak!

Aqua: I'll go after him! (Runs after him)

Tj: yep there dead

Pj: (Grabs Pendant) I got it!

Aqua: Pj! We gotta go!

Pj: ok! Let me just- (Pushes self destruct button) ok now let's go

So both Pokémon ran for there lives trying to catch up with the others who had got the ship

Hauntina: c'mon guys you can make it!

Soulark: 50 seconds till the place blows up!

Aqua: come on Pj you can make it

Captain: well he can but you can't! (Grabs Aqua outta nowhere)

Pj: Aqua!

Aqua: let go of me! Help!

Dj: oh no! I gotta do something! Zoey!

Zoey: yes?

Dj: if I don't make it back I just want to let you know this

Zoey: what?

Dj: (Grabs Zoey's face and gives her the best kiss of her life)

Zoey: (Blushes wildly)

Sj: oh come on! Are you serious!?

Dj: I love you

Zoey: I-I love you too

Dj: (Jumps out the ship and bites both the captains hands)

Captain: AAaaahh!

Soulark: 10 seconds!

Dj: run!

Soulark: 9!

Pj: go!

Soulark: 8!

Aqua: c'mon!

Soulark: 7!

Dj: oh no!

Soulark: 6!

Pj: keep running!

Soulark: 5!

Aqua: hurry!

Soulark: 4!

Dj: we are so dead!

Soulark: 3!

Pj: Aqua!

Soulark: 2!

Aqua: Pj!

Soulark: ooonnnee!

BOOM!

Zoey: no! Dj! (Hangs her head down and cries) Dj no it can't be

Wait what's this!?

Dove: *gasp!* Zoey look!

Zoey: huh!?

That's right out heroes just flew outta the explosion unharmed and landed safely in the ship

Dove: are you guys ok?

Aqua: yeah were fine

Zoey: Dj! Oh no!

Aqua: what's wrong!?

Zoey: Dj won't wake up!

Tj: neither will Pj!

Aqua: Pj…

Dove: are they?

Soulark: no there alive just barely, we have to get them to the healing room stat!

Hours later everyone was still waiting for Dj and Pj to awake from there slumber until finally the doors flew open and a certain Mouse and Pachirisu came out fully recovered

Dj: ah I feel well rested

Pj: yeah me too

Zoey: Dj!

Dj: Zoey! (Runs up to Zoey and gives her a big kiss)

Pj: yep I knew it (Sees Aqua with a concerned look on her face) oh hey Aqua look if your not really into to me or something we can take things slow or not do it at all if you want (Turns to walk away)

Aqua: Pj

Pj: yes?

Aqua: (Walks up to Pj and grabs him by the arm and kisses him)

Sj: (Jaw drops)

Tj: I did not see that coming

Aqua: that's not what I want Pj

Pj: (Smiles while blushing)

Soulark: hey guys since we have enough members to the team I decide to give us a team name

Pj: and what will that be

Soulark: well-

Sj: how about team Sj and the non cools?

Everyone else: (Glares at Sj)

Sj: what?

Aqua: well how about team Danketsu?

Pj: team Danketsu?

Aqua: yeah it means unite in Japanese and since were uniting why don't we use that?

Pj: you know what that is a good idea anyone vote for Team Danketsu raise your hand

Every one rose there hand except for Sj

Pj: if you want Team Sj and the non cools raise your hand

Sj: (Raises hand) … aw you can all go to hell (Walks away)

Everyone: hahahahaha!

Pj: that's Sj for ya!

Pretty good chapter huh? I almost cried when I typed it I swear I did so any way have a good night or day or whatever

End of chapter


	11. Tough love

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter7

Ok there was a ship Blah, blah, blah romance Blah, blah, blah Drama Blah, blah, blah let's just do this and also I do not own Pokémon, Disney, and My Little Pony but I do own the Souless

Soulark: you do not!

Hey this is my story so SHADDUP! So anyway

Somewhere in a castle far, far away where Souless ruled there was a certain Captain who was checking in with the awful and only Souless King

Souless King: Captain you have failed me yet again

Captain: but my lord it was not my fault it was the Weavile's

Will: what!? No it was not it was your fault I told you to lock the doors but no you had to just keep the doors unlock

Captain: hey at least I didn't get beat by a girl!

Will: well at least I'm not the one that got so scared that I fainted by a girl!

Souless King: SHUT UP!

Will & Captain: … *gulp*

?: heh, heh, heh I knew you should of got me to do the job

Will: oh great

Captain: here we go

Souless King: ah yes my friend it seems we need you for this task

?: as I say never let a Souless do a Pokémon's job

Will: I'm a Pokémon!

?: (throws a Dagger at Will almost hitting him in the crotch)

Will: whoa

?: that's why your coming with me dumbass and you can bring your dumbass friends

Chuck: why does he always call us that?

Dodrio: cause that's what we are

Chuck: oh yeah

Will: so you're giving us a second Chance?

Souless King: yes now go destroy Pj and his friends

Everyone but the Captain: yes my lord

With are heroes there was love in the air no really hearts are everywhere

Soulark: hey! Get out of ship you damn hearts!

Dj and Zoey were cuddled up and Pj and Aqua were just fixing up the place since what happened at the last chapter

Aqua: *sigh* (Stares at her Pendant)

Pj: are you happy that you got your Pendant back?

Aqua: yes and thank you again for helping me get it back

Pj: hey I always keep my word

Aqua: (Hugs Pj)

Pj: (Hugs back)

In the control room

Sj: can I push this button?

Soulark: no

Sj: how about this button?

Soulark: no

Sj: this one?

Soulark: no!

Sj: ok how about-

Soulark: NO YOU CAN'T PUSH ANY BUTTONS!

Sj: … this one?

Soulark: GAH!... hey Sj

Sj: yeah?

Soulark: why don't you push that purple button?

Sj: ok (Pushes button and Hauntina pops out) AAaaahh! (Runs away)

Soulark and Hauntina: hahahahaha!

In the living room

Syncopation: (Plays his violin in the most beautiful way and then ends)

Dove: that was beautiful

Syncopation: thank you (Sees Tj walking in with a bunch of flowers) well; well what do we have here?

Dove: (Sees Tj with the flowers) oh!

Tj: uh er Dove I uh have some flowers for you cause were friends and I thought: why not give a friend of mine flowers?

Dove: (Smells flowers) there beautiful thank you

Tj: *blush*

Back in the control room

*beep* *beep*

Soulark: huh?... oh that can't be good (Grabs speaker) attention every one I have some good news and some bad news the good news is that we'll be landing soon but the bad news is were gonna crash land

Everyone: what!?

Soulark: so we all should be screaming in just about… now

Everyone: AAaaaahhhh!

They fell, fell and fell into until they landed in a another world with a big-

BOOM!

Yeah that

Pj: *cough* *cough* is everyone alright?

Dj: yeah

Aqua: yep

Tj: were all ok

Sj: oh my god! Soulark's dead man!

Hauntina: his head split open!

Pj: WHAT!?

Sj: nah just kidding he's good

Soulark: s'up

Pj: well don't do that!

Dove: where are we?

Tj: (Looks out the window) uh does anyone like BBQ?

Aqua: yeah why?

Tj: let me rephrase that, does anyone WANNA be BBQ?

Aqua: oh hmm no

Tj: then let's not go outside

Pj: why?

Tj: because were in a lava cavern

Sj: say what?

Everyone looked out the window to see Tj was right

Pj: whew! That looks too hot

Sj (Off screen): hey guys it isn't that bad look there's even a hot tub… huh so much for a hot tub its not even that ho- AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh IT BURNS!

Hauntina: ouch

Pj: well let's go

Dj: but did you see what just happened to Sj?!

Sj (Off screen): I'm ok

Pj: (Steps outside) hey not bad

Aqua: (Steps outside) hey your right

Dove: so where are we?

?: you don't know where you are well your at the lava zone of course

Tj: who said that?

Pj: show you're self!

?: I would if you would just turn around

Pj: oh (Sees a Magby)

Magby: hi nice to meet you I'm Mac the Magby

Pj: hi nice to meet ya

Mac: what brings you to the Lava Zone

Aqua: are ship ran out of gas

Mac: ship? (Turns around) holy cow! That thing is messed up!

Soulark: well it's not that bad I could probably get it working in like two days

Ship: (Falls apart)

Soulark: ok maybe a weak

Ship: (Blows up)

Soulark: four weeks

Ship: (Gets crushed by a rock)

Soulark: … I'm going to go crazy now (Go's crazy)

Mac: ookay well then why don't you make your self at home to Poképark?

Pj: Poképark? Wait a minute

Aqua: what? What's wrong?

?: Pj? Is that you?

Pj: (Turns around to see a Pikachu) Pikachu?

Pikachu: hey Pj how are you doing?

Pj: pretty good pretty good and

Pikachu: great I made like a lot of friends

Pj: glad you did

Pikachu: hmm hey who are your friends?

Pj: well this is: Dj, Aqua, Tj, Zoey, Dove, Sj, Syncopation, Hauntina, and the going crazy is Soulark

Soulark: (Continues to go insane) I'm losing my mind!

Pikachu: ookay, so may I show you all to the meadow zone

Dove: thank you

As are heroes leave Soulark still continues to go crazy

Soulark: AAaahh!

At the Meadow Zone

Pikachu: here we are the Meadow Zone

Aqua: it's beautiful

Pj: yeah you are

Aqua: *giggle* *blush*

Pikachu: ah you guys are in a relationship are ya?

Pj: pretty much

Pikachu: well congratulations… oh crap

Pj: what?

Pikachu: Pj? You remember Jolteon?

Pj: yeah why?... oh crap

Aqua: what is it?

Pikachu: oh jeez here she comes hide!

Pj: eep! (Burrows underground)

Pikachu: uh (Sits on top)

?: Pikachu!

Pikachu: y-yes? Jolteon?

Jolteon: did Pj come back yet?!

Pikachu: no it's not like he's here

Jolteon: are you sure!? Cause I can smell him!

Pikachu: well he's not here so why don't you just-

Jolteon: (Grabs Pikachu by the neck) I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF YOUR F*CKING LYING TO ME I'LL F*CKING CHOP OFF YOUR EARS, SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, THEN DO THE SAME TO YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND THEN CUT YOU WIDE OPEN AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE SHARKPEDOS, KILL THEM AND THEN BLOW THEM F*CKING SKY HIGH! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

Pikachu: *gulp* y-y-yes

Jolteon: good now have a good day (Walks away)

Pikachu: ….

Pj: this had better be chocolate that's on my back!

Aqua: …

Later Sj washed up Pj since that little accident

Aqua: Pj?

Pj: yeah?

Aqua: what was she talking about?

Pj: uh your gonna laugh

Later

Aqua: so that Jolteon used to be your girlfriend?

Pj: yep

Aqua: until you broke up with her?

Pj: pretty much

Aqua: why?

Pj: cause she's crazy

Pikachu: and scary

Pj: plus she was and still is a murderer

Aqua: ha yeah right

Pj: I'm not kidding and she was so obsessed with me she would do anything to get me even if that means death

Aqua: you're crazy

Pj: oh really? Exhibit A (Points to a dead body of a Bunary)

Pikachu: AAaahh! Stop showing me that!

Aqua: … oh

Dove: well shouldn't we do something?

Pikachu: no way man we'd all get killed

Will: and so you will ha! Get it? WILL hahahahah… ahem

Dj: aw great

Dodrio (Who is named Dodo): and boy do we have some surprises for you

Chuck: now presenting…. Jolteon!

Jolteon: *gasp!* Pj!

Pj: oh no!

Jolteon: (Runs up to Pj and kisses him holding him as tight as she could)

Aqua: O_O

Sj: no way

Pj: (Tries to break free and succeeds) stop it!

Jolteon: but I love you!

Dj: Pj! Just tell her!

Jolteon: tell me what?

Pj: uuhh… (Runs away at fast speed)

Jolteon: hey! Get back here! (Runs after him at fast speed)

So Pj ran as fast as he could away from that crazy Jolteon

Jolteon: I'M NOT CRAZY!

… She scares me

Pj: (Continues to run) *pant* *pant*

Jolteon: come on Pj! You can't run forever!

Pj: {she right but there is one way} (Runs up a tree) she can't climb trees

As true as it was she still got up there by jumping

Jolteon: hello love

Pj: AAaahh! (Runs of to the Lava Zone)

Jolteon: (Runs after him)

Will: this I have to see! C'mon guys (Runs of with his team)

Aqua: well let's go

So team Dankestu chased after Pj and Jolteon who knows what will happen?

In the Lava Zone

Pj (Still running): *pant* *pant* *pant* (Runs past a Camerupt) excuse me!

Camerupt: what the? (Sees Jolteon) hey lady you can't-

Jolteon: OUT OF MY F*CKING WAY! (Uses thunder which was so strong it blew him sky high)

Camerupt: ow

Pj: (Pasts by Soulark who is now clamed down) hi Soulark bye Soulark!

Soulark: what was that?… holy f*ck! (Sees Jolteon running after Pj and jumps out of the way) what the hell was that?!

Pj: I'm gonna die I'm gonna- oh no!

Pj had ran into a dead end where could he go now?

Jolteon: I have you now my love!

Aqua: stop right there!

Pj: Aqua?

Jolteon: WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT!?

Aqua: what I want is to put an end to this nonsense Pj already has a

Pj: no Aqua wait!

Aqua: girlfriend

Pj: DO'H!

Jolteon: really? Who?

Pj: don't do it!

Aqua: me

Pj: {oh no}

Jolteon: oh ok well then I guess I'll just have to kill you now

Aqua: great I'm glad you understand- Wait what?

Jolteon: DIE!

Pj: Aqua!

SLASH!

Aqua: … Pj?

There he was standing in front Aqua feeling weak with blood dripping from his side

Pj: …(Falls to the ground)

Aqua: Pj!

Jolteon: YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!

Dj: what?! You're the one that injured him

Jolteon: SHUT UP AND GET OUTTA MY F*CKING WAY SO I KILL THAT WOMEN!

Dj: you want her? Your going to have go through me!

Jolteon: FINE! THUNDER! (Uses move)

Dj: YOW! THAT HURTS!

While the others were getting there asses kicked

Aqua: Pj

Pj: don't… worry I'll be fine just promise me this

Aqua: what?

Pj: kick her ass

Aqua: (Kisses Pj)

Back with the others

Sj: okay… we maybe hurt badly but we can still beat this women

Dj: dude were gonna die

Sj: I know

Jolteon: now who should kill first hmm I know I'll start with Swablu

Dove: *gasp!*

Tj: no wait! Do me first! Just don't hurt Dove

Jolteon: ok how about I just kill you both how's that? Now DIE!

Just as Jolteon was about to kill the two love birds-

Dove: love birds?

Tj: uh

Stop interrupting me please

Dove: sorry

Ahem just as Jolteon was about to kill the two bird Pokémon a certain Oshawatt came in and save the day

Aqua: enough

After that word she just said she began to glow and grow

Sj: holy cow

Tj: she's evolving into-

Aqua: (Evolves) Dewott!

Wow I did not see this coming

Jolteon: I DON'T CARE I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!

Aqua: bring it

Jolteon: (Runs at Aqua) THUNDER SHOCK!

Aqua: (Dodges out of the way then throws ninja stars)

Jolteon: (Avoids stars) hmm not bad to bad I'm going to beat you

Aqua: just because I'm a water type and you're an electric type doesn't mean I can't beat you

Jolteon: we'll see THUNDER! (Uses move)

Aqua: (Reflects with shell then throws shell)

Jolteon: (Gets hit by shell) AAaahh PJ WILL BE MINE!

Aqua: well maybe he doesn't want to be with you

Jolteon: what of coarse he does!

Pj: no I don't!

Jolteon: what?! But-but why!

Pj: well for starters you threatened to kill anyone that would make a move on me, two: you scared the sh*t outta Pikachu

Pikachu: …. Mommy

Pj: and finally YOU F*CKING CUT ME OPEN YOUR EYES!

Jolteon: *gasp!* oh my god! I'm a monster!

Sj: what was your first clue?

Jolteon: I guess it really isn't a big deal so I'm sorry will have to do

Aqua: apology accepted

Pj: um reminder I'm still injured really badly… ow

Soulark: leave that to me… HEAL! (Uses a heal spell)

Pj: OW! The pain oh the pai-oh no wait I feel better and the wound is gone oh yeah (Does a back flip) I'm back!

Jolteon: Pj I'm sorry about all this

Pj: apology accepted

Jolteon: so does this we can still be friends

Pj: of coarse

After they both shook paws

Jolteon: (Kisses Pj then let's go) sorry couldn't resist ok now I'm over it

Aqua: O_O

Pj: … well that's good to know- Aqua! Are you ok?

Aqua: (Slaps Pj)

Pj: ow!

Aqua: that's for not telling me about this

Pj: well that seems fair

Aqua: and this is for saving my life (Kisses Pj)

Pj: now that seems fair

Aqua: by the way how do you like my new form?

Pj: you look so beautiful it's like your using the move Attract

Aqua: aw

Jolteon: …

Sj: you're jealous aren't ya?

Jolteon: only a little… do you wanna go out with me?

Sj: uh… (Burrows underground)

Pj: heh

?: well that was a waste

Syncopation: huh? Who said that?

Pj: I think I know who… my twin brother

And that is the end of another chapter of NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS sees ya next time


	12. Dark the Pachirisu

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter 8

Last time- ah forget it just read

In the Lava Zone

Pj: my twin brother…

Aqua: you have a brother?!

Pj: yes his name is Darkness Pachirisu

Syncopation: why do they call him that?

Then appeared out of nowhere a Pachirisu filled with Dark

Syncopation: never mind

Dark: hello brother

Pj: oh hey bro.

Dj: hey Dark

Dark: s'up Dj

Dove: this is strange

Pj: what do you want?

Dark: what do you think? I wanna beat you

Pj: of coarse

Dark: and this time I will not fail

Pj: you said that like 50 times

Dark: I did

Dj: yeah you did I was there so I should

Dark: but still

Dove: Tj? What's going on here?

Tj: oh that's Pj's twin brother Dark, one day when they were kids there parents were kidnapped by team galactic and as they were looking for them Dark was consumed by Darkness

Dove: how did that happen?

Sj: who knows

Aqua: so did he tell you all this?

Tj: no we were there

Zoey: … oh well then

Dark: uh can we get this on now?

Will: finally a really battle

Aqua: what's that suppose to mean?!

Will: what you think it's fun watching a couple of girls fight?

Jolteon: so what your saying is we can't fight?!

Will: … maybe

Aqua & Jolteon: (Kicks Will's ass)

Will: why… me?

Dodo: now that was a show

Pj: alright who sent you this time?

Dark: the Souless King

Pj: are you kidding!?

Dark: what? What do you expect? I'm evil!

Pj: fair enough, let's just get this over with

So the two brothers-

Pikachu: wait!

STOP INTERUPTING ME!

Pikachu: … never mind

Pj: … ok well let's fight

Dark: sure thing but first (Summons Souless)

Pj: aw now that's cheating

Dj: don't worry we'll take the Souless

Aqua: yeah you can battle your brother

Pj: thanks guys

Sj: let's do this! (Tries to rip of shirt but realizes he doesn't have a shirt so he puts one on and rips it off) YYAA!

Pj: … ok now let's go!

Dj: you can count on us! (Runs at a Souless and punches it in the face)

Souless1: ah! My face!

Dj: (Grabs the Souless by the ankle and swings it around)

Souless1: I think I'm gonna barf!

Dj: (Throws Souless into other Soulesses)

Souless1: ow

Aqua: take this! (uses Razor Shell)

Souless2: ow! Why do they always use that move?!

Soulark: (Brings out a giant ray gun)

Souless3: holy sh*t!

Soulark: DIE! (Fires ray gun and kills most of the Souless)

Sj: (Go's Kung fu on them) hahaha! In your face losers!

With the Pachirisu they were having an epic battle

Pj: (Summons a Dagger filled with electricity and charges towards Dark and tries to hit)

Dark: (Blocks Pj's attacks) hmm not bad moves bro. too bad I grew stronger

Pj: ha! That's a laugh

Dark: you won't be laughing once I beat the crap outta you Dark Pulse! (Uses move)

Pj: (Dodges move) boom you see that

Dark: (Jumps towards Pj and tries to slice him)

Pj: (Blocks obviously)

Back with the others

Tj: *pant* *pant* there's so many of them

Dove: I don't think I can keep this going

Tj: … hey I have an idea! (Whispers in Dove's ears… does she have ears… eh)

Dove: ok!

So the two love birds-

Dove: what do you mean by that?

SERIOUSLY STOP F*CKING INTERUPTING ME!

Dove: sorry

Ahem so anyway the two birds were flying in the air in a rotating circle creating a large tornado

Syncopation: whoa

Then the tornado sucked up all the Souless and blew them away literally

Tj: we did it!

Dove: Tj! You were amazing out there!

Tj: heh *blush* thank you and so were you

Dove: (blushes while looking down before kissing him on the cheek)

Tj: (Blushes wildly then falls to the ground)

Dove: *giggle*

Pj: ow!

Aqua: Pj!

Dj: c'mon let's go!

Back with the bros

Dark: (Continues to attack)

Pj: ow, ow, ow!

Dark: (Kicks Pj onto some metal that was in the lava and jumped after him weird that it didn't melt)

Pj: whew! It's hot in here

Aqua: Pj!

Pj: hey aqua!

Dj: look out!

Pj: huh?

Dark: (Punches Pj with his tail in the face)

Pj: (Falls to the ground) ow

Dark: (Sets foot on top of Pj) heh I win

Pj: fine go ahead finish me of

Dark: what do you mean?

Pj: you know your evil you beat me and now your gonna kill me

Dark: why the hell would I do that!?

Pj: wait your not going to kill me?

Dark: what!? No! You're my brother I would never do that

Pj: but… your evil

Dark: yeah I'm evil but not that evil

Pj: wow now I feel bad for setting up a trap that could kill you

Dark: what?

Pj: nothing

Souless King (Who appeared out of nowhere): WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL PJ BUT YOU JUST WANTED TO BEAT HIM IN A FIGHT!?

Dark: of coarse that would be wrong and messed up

Souless King: then you are useless to me! As I say never let a Pokémon do Souless's job BONK! DINGUS!

Bonk & Dingus: yes sir?!

Souless King: send these suckers to the Souless Doom

Bonk: (Points to Dark)

Souless King: yes including Dark

Dingus: (Points to Syncopation)

Souless King: yes, yes everybody him, him, her and everyone that's not a Souless

Bonk: (Points to the Quicksters)

Will: not us you Dodo's!

Dodo: what?

Souless King: yes the Quicksters too

The Quicksters: WHAT!? WHY?!

Souless: cause you annoy me

Chuck: well he's got us there

Soulark: wait a minute I'm a Souless

Souless King: I know but your also a traitor

Sj: wa wa wwaaaa

Soulark: oh shut up

Souless King: Soulena!

After the King called out the name a beautiful Souless fox appeared

Soulena: yes your majesty?

Soulark: (Stares at Soulena) w-wow she's beautiful

Sj: and way out of your league

Soulark: shut up

Wow there is a lot romance a should of put this in the genre oh well later in the Soul Dimension our heroes were on the top of cliff and at the bottom was Souless Shark infested water

Pj: huh where have I seen this before?

Sj: I dunno TDI?

Pj: well what ever

Souless King (With a microphone): ladies and gentle Souls introducing Chris from TDI, TDA, TDWT, and TDRI!

Chris: thank you Souless King and welcome viewers to Total Drama Souless Kills Heroes

Pj: that was weak

Chris: well who asked ya?! So here is your challenge you jump of the cliff and land in the water

(Silence)

Aqua: um where's the safe point?

Chris: there is no safe point

Dark: so you want us to jump into shark infested water

Chris: yep

Dark: that is one of the most stupidest things I've ever heard

Chris: well you're the one that signed the contract

Pj: what contract?

Dark: um…

Flash back-

Chris: hey wanna sign this contract?

Dark: damn right I do!

End of flash back-

Dark: DAMN YOU FLASH BACKS!

Chris: so who's jumping first?

Sj: I'll go

Hauntina: why?

Sj: well I am a water type

Hauntina: may I remind you that water is infested with sharks

Sj: huh? (Looks down to see Hauntina was right) AAaahh! (Jumps in Hauntina's arm er hands) oh hello

Hauntina: oh brother (Drops Sj)

Tj: … I'll go

Dove: *gasp!* Tj! No!

Tj: Dove no matter what happens just don't cry

Dove: it's gonna be hard to keep that promise

Tj: (Steps up the edge and jumps)

Dove: TJ! NNnnooooo! (Cries) he was a really good friend! (Continues to cry)

Souless King: boo ya! That's one down and more to go

Bonk: uh sir?

Souless King: yes Bonk?

Bonk: you do know Tailows can fly right?

Souless King: … oh

Tj: (Flies up) ha maybe you should of thought of that before making me jump of a cliff

Dove: TJ!

Souless King: *growl* send out the Souless Phoenix!

Bonk: he's dead remember?

Souless Phoenix (Off screen): I'm not dead!

Souless King well then send in THE SOULESS DRAGON!

(Silence)

Bonk: sir it hasn't been summoned yet

Souless King: DAMMIT!

Tj: let's blow this joint!... well?

Will: we can't fly dumbass

Tj: heh oh yeah (Takes out some Souless) now let's go

Soulark: I could not agree more

Souless King: Soulena fetch

Soulena: yes my lord (Runs after the escapees)

So our heroes ran and ran and ran until they reached the exit and found another ship

Soulark: c'mon guys! I can hot wire this ship then we can oof! (Gets pounced by Soulena)

Soulena: aw you almost made it

Soulark: I don't fight women ga! (Gets choked)

Soulark: I can see why

Pj: ok lady drop the fox and nobody get's hurt

Soulena: (Whacks Pj with her tail)

Pj: ow! You said nobody get's hurt those were you're exact words

Hauntina: *sigh* never let a boy do a girls job (Disappears and reappears in front Soulena) look into my eyes

Soulena: (Looks into Hauntina's eyes and get's hypnotized) yes master

Hauntina: now let Soulark go

Soulena: yes ma'am (Let's go of Soulark)

Soulark: I can breath!

Hauntina: now when I snap my fingers you will change into good instead of bad

Soulena: ok

Hauntina: good (Snaps fingers)

Soulena: huh? What happened?

Soulark: oh uh not much

Soulena: wow you're cute, what's your name?

Soulark: Soulark ma'am

Soulena: wow that is a nice name

Will: uh hello? We were escaping

Soulark: oh yeah right all a board!

So everyone got on the ship getting ready to take of

Captain: well don't just sit there get them!

Nope to late there gone

Souless King: SON OF A B*ITCH!

Pj: whew! That was close

Sj: so what now

Pj: I dunno keep looking

Pikachu: hey does this mean we get to join ya?

Dj: of coarse the more the merrier

Pikachu and Jolteon joined team Dankestu!

Pikachu: who the hell just said that?

Pj: we have no idea

Dark: hey what about me? I wanna kick some Souless ass

Pj: that's what I like to hear!

Dark has also joined the team

Pikachu: this voice is starting to creep me out, ok?

Syncopation: what about them? (Points at the Quicksters)

Pj: … *sigh* fine you can join us

Tj: your kidding right

Dodo: what it's not like were gonna steal anything from- WILL

Will: (Gets caught stealing Aqua's Pendant) what

Aqua: (Punches Will) don't even think about

Chris (Who came out of nowhere): so the Quicksters joined the band of heroes but what will be next for our heroes will there be drama? Will there be action? Will there be more romance? Find out next time on New Heroes Of Other Worlds

Somewhere in some other world there was a mysterious man reading the script to this story who just ripped it up and walked away

Pj: (Throws Chris over board) that was a taste of his own medicine

End of chapter


	13. Kingdom Hearts part1

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter 9

Sorry it took me a while to update I couldn't use my laptop for the weekend but any way LET'S DO THIS!

Continuing from last time our band of heroes escaped the Souless Dimension and stole a ship

Pj: well I'm glad we got out of that jam

Syncopation: yeah

Dj: so where we heading now?

Soulark: well let's see… wow

Aqua: what?

Soulark: were heading into a world with other worlds inside that world

Sj: it had better not be Mario's world

Soulark: what?! No way! it is…

Dark: a ship

Soulark: no it's called-

Dark: no I mean we're about to crash into another ship

Soulark: huh?

Ship: (Crashes into another ship and crashes down to another world)

Tj: why can't we just ever make a normal landing?

Soulark: ugh *gasp* Soulena! Are you alright… Soulena?

Will: she's up there

Soulark: huh? (Looks up and sees Soulena hanging from another Crashing that was heading somewhere else along with Will, Pikachu, and Jolteon) oh no!

Tj: there's no need to fear Tj the Taillow is feathery!

(Silence)

Soulark: … what?

Tj: yeah that wasn't very good (Flies towards the ship)

Dj: hey wait up! (Jumps and grabs Tj's tail(s))

Tj: ow! Watch it buddy!

Soulark: you ain't leaving without me! (Does the same thing as Dj)

Tj: OW! Seriously!

Dove: good luck!

Zoey: by Dj! I'll be waiting for you!

Dj: and I'll be waiting for you!

Tj: if we don't make tell Dove I-

Our heroes could not here what Tj was saying

Pj: … what?!

Tj: I said: if we don't make it back tell Dove I-

Still couldn't hear

Pj: never mind just keep going

Aqua: so what should we do?

Pj: I dunno, find out were we are?

Dove: well it looks like were in a desert

No duh

Tj: hey leave her alone mysterious voice

I don't have to so STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Tj: but you're breaking the fourth wall too!

THIS IS MY STORY SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE F*CK I WANT SO SHUT THE F*CK UP!

Tj: jerk

Syncopation: well we should probably start walking

Pj: which way?

Syncopation: hmm let's see how 'bout- (Steps forward)

?: ow!

Syncopation: what the? (Looks down and sees a boy that wore- ah forget it! It's Sora from Kingdom Hearts! Hey why do you think this story is a crossover from Pokémon & Kingdom Hearts what did you expect?!)

Sora: ow what the heck?

Syncopation: oh sorry my bad, you ok?

Sora: I'm fine (Gets up) who are you? And what are you?

Syncopation: oh I'm Syncopation the Pony

Aqua: and I'm Aqua the Dewott

Pj: and I'm her handsome boyfriend Pj the Pachirisu

Aqua: *giggle*

Sj: Sj the Squirtle here

Zoey: I'm Zoey the Pony

Dove: and I'm Dove the Swablu

Chuck: Chuck the Rattacate

Dodo: Dodo the Dodrio

Hauntina: Hauntina the Haunter

Dark: and I am Dark the Darkness Pachirisu

Sora: well nice to meet you

Pj: so Sora, do you know where we are?

Sora: well my friends looks like we're in Agrabah or at least in the desert of Agrabah… wait a minute are you the ones who crashed into us?!

Pj: yeah our bad

Aqua: and what do you mean us

Sora: huh? (Looks around) Donald? Goofy?

Syncopation: who?

Sora: my friends Donald and Goofy we were flying around until you guys crashed into us

Pj: again: sorry

Dove: so do you know where to get some food?

Sora: sure we just go… we go… I have know idea which way to go

Sj: well we're dead

Pj: (Slaps Sj)

Sj: ow!

Pj: don't say that! We're all gonna be fine… as long as we don't go crazy

Sj: yeah we're doomed

Somewhere in another world in the world of kingdom Hearts there was a crashed ship with the other half of the heroes

Tj: *pant* *pant* *pant* why did I even bother flying?

Soulark: Soulena! Soulena! Where are you?!

Soulena: I'm right here

Soulark: oh thank goodness, are you alright?

Soulena: yes thanks for asking

Will: YO! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!?

Dj: not with that attitude

Will: *sigh* fine a little help over here please

Dj: better (Helps Will outta the ship wreck)

Will: thank you

Pikachu: *cough* *cough* is everyone ok?

Jolteon: *cough* yeah I think so

? WWAAAA!

Dj: what the hell was that?

?: Donald! You ok?

? (Name is Donald): of coarse I'm not ok! I'm stuck under this rubble!

?: don't worry I'll get you out in a jiff

CRASH!

?: whoops now I'm stuck, hyuck!

Donald: *sigh*

Dj: hello is anyone there?

? (Name Goofy): hey someone's here

Donald: quick! Could you push that button that's next to you?

Dj: ok, wait you can see us?

Donald: yes! Now please push the button!

Dj: ok sheesh! (Pushes button and ship gets magically fixed not sure how that's possible) ok there we go so now we can-whoa

And in front of them were some kind of dog like turtle who wielded a shield and a white and blue bird with a duck bill who wielded a magic staff (Play or look up Kingdom Hearts when the gang are at pride lands and you'll see what I'm talking about)

Goofy: thanks fellas for the hand

Dj: glad to help

Goofy: my name is Goofy and this here is Donald Duck or in this case Donald bird

Donald: huh?... oh we must be in the Pride Lands

Tj: Pride Lands?

Dj: *sniff* *sniff*

Soulark: what is it Dj?

Dj: I smell cat

Donald: well we should visit Simba

Soulena: Simba?

Goofy: yep he's the king of the Pride Lands

Dj: great so we should head there now?

Donald: yeah hope you can keep up (Leaves with Goofy and there already far ahead)

Tj: alright let's go Dj

Dj: you guys go on ahead I'll catch up

So as the team left Dj he had know Idea he was being watched

Dj: (Picks up a shiny sparkly block and puts it in his pocket… he has pockets?!) I hope Zoey likes this gift I found for her *sniff* *sniff* ugh what is with that cat smell? It stinks!

?: grrr

Dj: *gasp!* hello? Anyone there?

?: grrr

Dj: hmm (Looks closely in the grassy area and sees a lioness about to pounce… he's dead) AAaahh!

Lioness: ROAR! (Runs after Dj)

Dj: holy!-(Runs for his life)

Lioness: ROAR! (Continues to chase Dj)

Dj: (Continues to run away) *pant* *pant* *pant* man it's a good thing I'm a fast runner especially when I run on all fours

So the lioness chased Dj all over the Pride Lands meanwhile with the Tj and the others

Donald: here we are Pride Rock

Tj: wow that's a really big rock

Goofy: yep one of the biggest ones of em all

Donald: Simba? You home?

?: Donald? Is that you?

Donald: yeah and Goofy's here too

Goofy: yep it's me! Why don't you come out here and meet our new friends?

?: sure

Then a lion comes out of a nearby cave his name was Simba

Will: a lion? Are you joking?

Simba: so who are your new friends?

Goofy: huh ya know we don't really know, what are yer names?

Tj: well I'm Tj the Taillow

Soulark: Soulark the Souless Fox

Soulena: and Soulena the Souless Fox

Jolteon: Jolteon

Pikachu: and I am Pikachu

Will: AND I'M WILL THE F*CKING WEAVILE! REMEMBER OR DIE!

(Silence)

Simba: …well it's nice to meet you all I've never met creatures like you

Tj: that's cause we're not from this world

Goofy: really?! Well so are we!

Soulark: cool!

Goofy: hey why don't you come with us on our ship?

Donald: no!

Goofy: oh right cause that would be muddling

Donald: meddling!

Tj: so what? A little meddling never hurt anyone

Goofy: ya know he's right Donald it couldn't hurt for them to help

Donald: … *sigh* alright fine just don't do anything that would mess things up

Soulark: that's a promise

Goofy: hey, weren't there one more of ya?

Tj: oh you mean the mouse? Yeah he said he had something to do, wonder what it was?

Dj (Off screen): AAaahh!

Soulark: hey, was that Dj's voice?

Dj: yow! Hey watch the tail sister!

Tj: yep that's him

And there he was: still running for his life from the lioness this is fun to watch

Dj: (Continues to run then jumps in Goofy's shell

Goofy: huh? (Sees lioness pouncing towards him) *Goofy's cry you know what I mean* (Get's pounced)

Dj: (Jumps out of shell and hides behind Donald)

Lioness: oh hello Goofy

Goofy: hello Nala

Dj: KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Tj: and that is our fourth member Dj the Mouse

Dj: ok so where is this Simba?

Tj: behind you

Dj: huh? (Turns around and sees Simba) AAaahh (Hides behind Tj) SIMBA IS A LION!?

Tj: yeah pretty much

Simba: don't worry we're not gonna eat you

Dj: … are you sure?

Simba: yes

Dj: ok then

Simba: so what brings you to the Pride Lands?

Soulark: well our ship crashed into there ship

Soulena: then this cutie saved me

Soulark: *blush* aw shucks

Tj: by the way I sure hope the others are ok

Back at the desert our other half of the heroes were exhausted from walking

Syncopation: AAaargh! HOW BIG IS THIS DESERT!?

Hauntina: hey it's not so bad

Dark: that's easy for you to say you're already dead!

Pj: you're lost aren't ya Sora?

Sora: no… yes

Pj: well let's see we're lost in the desert, we have no food or water, and Sj's starting to go crazy

Sj: yo Ash Ketchum what's up you lousy piece of sh*t?… oh is that so? Well I don't give a sh*t so why don't you just go f*ck yourself?!

Dove: ookay

Syncopation: yep he's nuts

Aqua: so is this the end of us?

Pj: don't worry babe we'll make it through we always do like we were at the Souless Dimension

Aqua: well I guess your right thanks for cheering me up

Pj: it's what I do

Chuck: ooh shiny thingy (Takes a stone from Sora's pocket)

Sora: what the? Hey! Give it back! (Swipes it back) … whoa wait a minute that's it!

Pj: what?

Sora: with this stone I can summon a character to help us with our problems

Pj: well what are ya waiting for? Go for it!

Sora: alright here we go! Summon Spell! Genie!

Then right in front of our heroes eyes was a magic genie named… well Genie

Genie: heyo! It is I Genie of the-

Sj (Who is still crazy): hahahahaha! A blue magic man! Hahahahahaha! (Faces you loyal viewers) it's a mirage! It's a mirage! Hahahahahahaha! (Runs away in a crazy way)

Hauntina: Sj! Where are you going?!

Genie: well now that that's outta the way! let's do some magic! So what'll it be Sora?

Sora: well me and my new friends need to go to Agrabah

Genie: done! And done! Hang on to your tails! It's gonna be a wild ride! (Poofs away with our heroes including Sj who is still crazy then they have finally reached Agrabah)

Syncopation: finally

Pj: oh sweet civilization! (Kisses the ground and realizes what he's doing and spits out some sand)

Dodo: ah that's more like it

Pj: how you doing Sj… Sj?

Sj: zzzzzzzz

Aqua: sleeping like a baby

Sora: well this is Agrabah we should go see Aladdin

Pj: Aladdin? What kind of name is Aladdin?

Sora: well what are you guys waiting for let's go

Back at the Pride Lands

Simba: so your not from the world this world?

Tj: right

Simba: you just happen to crash land here

Dj: pretty much

Simba: just like Donald and Goofy?

Soulark: yep

Simba: well it makes sense

Goofy: wait that reminds me, where's Sora

Donald: wa? Sora? Sora?!

Pikachu: who's Sora?

Goofy: he's a friend of ours and he's also the one that was chosen by the keyblade

Dj: the what blade?

Donald: you don't know what the keyblade is?

Will: does it sound like we know?!

Goofy: well the keyblade is…

After the explanation

Dj: well it kinda makes sense

Will: WELL I DON'T F*CKING CARE!

Dj: no ones asking you Will

Will: oh then never mind

BOOM!

Jolteon: what was that!?

Simba: it must have been that dragon thing again

Dj: dragon thing?

Simba: it's been terrorizing us for days now and we can't do any thing to stop it

Tj: well then we'll take care of it

Simba: you will but how?

Soulark: we have our ways

Simba: well then I guess I'll leave this to you

Goofy: and we'll be by you're side the whole way

Simba: including me

Tj: well then it's settled we leave right away (Flies away)

Pikachu: but what about lunch?

Tj: (Flies back) we leave in five hours

Five hours later

Tj: ok I'm good now let's go

So our other half of heroes set of to… uh where are they heading… oh the elephant graveyard wonderful

Tj: we're here

Dj: so where is this dragon

?: ha! Like you can find him!

That's right it's those three hyenas we all know I forget there names except for Edd so I'm just gonna do this

Donald: oh great

Hyena1: you wanna find this dragon thing huh?

Dj: yeah, what do you know?

Hyena2: hmm I wouldn't know, how 'bout you Edd?

Edd: (Crazy talk)

Pikachu: tell us what you know!

Hyena1: gladly if you can catch us (Runs of with his fellow Hyenas)

Dj: hey get back here!

Soulark: ok! Teams! We'll have:

Team1: Soulark, Soulena, Donald chasing Hyena1

Team2: Dj, Pikachu, Jolteon, Tj chasing Hyena2

Team3: Will, Goofy, Simba chasing Edd

Soulark: ok let's go!

The chase was one

Team1

Donald: hey! Get back here!

Hyena1: come on slow pokes

Soulark: man this guy's getting me peeved

Soulena: same here

Team2

Hyena2: heh, heh, heh suckers

Dj: you ain't getting away! No matter how tired I may be!

Jolteon: you ok Pikachu?

Pikachu: you're asking me? I am exhausted

Team3

Edd: (Just keeps on running)

Goofy: wait!

Simba: get him!

Will: (Gets an idea) we have raw meat

Edd: (Stops instantly then get's pounced heh what an idiot)

Team1

Donald: fire! (Uses fire spell but misses)

Hyena1: ha you missed!

Donald: grrr

Soulark: eat solar powered rays loser (Fires but totally misses)

Hyena1: seriously you guys are a bad aim!

Soulark: he's still pissing me off!

Soulena: I got this! (Takes Soulark's Ray Gun runs ahead)

Soulark: wow she's fast

Soulena: (Jumps on some rocks and bones still running jumps and hits the Hyena with the ray gun)

Hyena1: *whimper* (Slides towards team3)

Soulark: wow that was amazing Soulena!

Soulena: thanks

So all teams came together and-

Dj: um hello? There's like one more!

Oh right well then GET EM!

Dj: (Runs after Hyena)

Simba: (Goes along with him) you ready to work with a cat?

Dj: you ready to work with a mouse?

Simba: let's do it

So the two opposite species chased the Hyena until they reached the center

Dj: alright you what do you know?

Hyena: ok fine here's what I know… nothing

Dj: OH COME ON!

The rest of the team is here perfect timing

Tj: what does he know?

Dj: nothing! He knows absolutely nothing!

Tj: aw come on!

Dj: I know right?!

So then everyone just kept talking and talking and talking and-

?: ROAR!

HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Tj: my god it's a Souless Charizard!

Souless Charizard: well what do we have hear? Dinner for one hmm what should I start with?… I know how about BBQ Hyenas?

Edd: maybe we should have thought of this more

Hyenas1&2: you can talk?!

Souless Charizard: (Breaths fire almost burning them to a crisp)

Hyenas1,2&3: AAaahh! (Runs like hell)

Dj: this will not be good

Will our heroes defeat this monster? Will Dj be friends with a lion? Will Tj confess his love for Dove? Will I ever stop asking these question? I highly doubt them all

Donald: *gulp*

Good night!

End of chapter


	14. Another moment of your time please

Hey uh by the way when we're done with this story does any one think I should make a star wars version? Review or PM me please


	15. Kingdom Hearts part2

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS chapter 10

Hey guess what?

Sj: chicken butt

No shut up! We just got some OC's from aggronlv45

Tj: finally! It's about time we got some OC's from other people

Pj: yeah

So what do you say we finish this story!?

All: yeah!

Will: eh

Continuing from last time

Dj: we are so dead

Souless Charizard: your going down

Just as soon as the Charizard was about attack

Soulark: I got this (Pulls out a freakin giant pure white laser cannon) I'M FAHIRN MAH LAZAH! (Fires laser cannon)

Tj: whoa!

Soulark: yeah that was me I have a freakin giant laser cannon that can change things that has been turned into a Souless back to normal

Dj: wow you are full of surprises

Soulark: yes, yes I am

Charizard: (Changes to a normal Charizard) ugh oh man what happened?

Tj: you've been turned into a Souless but don't worry your fine now

Charizard: wow thanks, allow me to introduce myself I am: Scarface

Pikachu: is it because of you're scar that's at your eye?

Charizard: … yeah sure whatever you say

Donald: … WA!

Goofy: what is it Donald?

Donald: Heartless!

Goofy: Heartless?!

(Heartless appear)

Tj: what the heck are those things?

Simba: Heartless: creatures that steal hearts

Dj: hey just like a Souless! Only they steal you're soul

Tj: get ready here they come

So then they all fought the Heartless we all know how it goes… or do we?

Pikachu: there's just too many!

Jolteon: we need help!

Will: are you for real?! There's like more than five of us and you're saying we need help! Are you hearing yourself? I think I might kill you tonight

Dj: I think the Heartless are gonna take care of that

Just as you think our heroes were gonna die in like two second the Heartless were gone with a big-

SLASH!

… Why does that always happen?

?: you guys alright?

Dj: yeah we're- what the?!

In front of our heroes was a… Heartless that wore a red scarf around his neck, and also wore glasses

Donald: a Heartless!

Heartless: a **neo** heartless

Goofy: that can talk!

Dj: Heartless can't talk? Man and I thought Souless were dumb… no offense Soulark and Soulena

Soulark & Soulark: non taken

Jolteon: um… hello? Heartless

Dj: oh right… so who are ya?

Heartless: my name is Dane the neon Heartless nice too meet you

Donald: … I don't trust you

Will: that's cause you're a boring ass-

Dj: squeak!

(Silence)

Dj: what? I gotta use my squeaks for something

In Agrabah

Aqua: so where is Aladdin?

Sora: he should be at the palace

Pj: alright then let's go (Heads the wrong way)

Aqua: wrong way Pj

Pj: (Heads the other way) I new that

As they reached the palace…

Sora: *gasp!*

Dove: what? What is it?

Sora: Heartless!

Dodo: Heartless?

Chuck: I love you too

Dodo: shut up!

Sora: their attacking Jasmine!

Chuck: I like jazz

Dodo: no you idiot! Her name is Jasmine!

Chuck: oh… does she like Jazz

Dodo: ya know I really want too kill you're ass

Pj: we got this c'mon Sj!... Sj?

Sj: (Still sleeping) zzzzzzz

Pj: fine I do it myself Charge Beam! I'M FAHRIN MAH LAZAH!

Really? Twice in a row? That line?

Pj: (Uses move and kills all the Heartless)

Sora: (Runs toward Jasmine) Jasmine! Are you ok?

Jasmine: yes

Syncopation: so are you guys going out or something?

Sora & Jasmine: what?! No!

Syncopation: oh well never mind

Sora: where's Aladdin?

Jasmine: it was horrible! These strange white creatures kidnapped him and took him away!

Pj: and that would be the Souless

Sora: where are they now?

FWOOSH!

Jasmine: I'm guessing over there

Pj: well let's go! And don't forget Sj

Sj: zzzzzzz

Sora: to the Plaza!

So when they reached the Plaza…

Mysterious Cyndaquil: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Souless1: heh, heh, heh ok team let's eat this guy's soul

Souless2: with pleasure

Pj: not on our watch!

Souless: huh? (Sees our brave heroes) ah crap! Well don't just stand there push the button!

Souless2: oh right! (Pushes button then Souless and Heartless appear)

Pj: what the?!

Syncopation: are the Souless working along side the Heartless

Pj: I don't know but whatever

Souless3: oh jeez! It's Pj! We're dead!

Souless1: I don't think so (Throws a rock but misses badly wow embarrassing)

Sj: *yawn* what I miss? (Get's hit on the head by a rock) ow (Get's knocked out)

Souless: … well you have to admit it was kinda funny

Pj: hey! … well yeah I guess it was pretty funny

Souless2: ATTACK!

5 minutes later all the Souless were defeated

Pj: well that was easy

Souless3: …mommy

Souless1: fall… back (Dies)

Pj: ok (Sees Cyndaquil) hey there guy you ok?

Cyndaquil: yeah I'm fine

Aqua: you gotta name?

Cyndaquil: my name is- look out!

Pj: huh? (Almost get's pounced by Heartless) whoa!

Cyndaquil: Flame Thrower! (Uses move but instead the flames were purple instead of red) my name is Sean

Pj: whoa! Thanks bro! And nice to meet ya

Sean: don't mention it

Dodo: uh were those flames purple?

Cyndaquil: yeah so?

Dodo: … nothing

Pj: so what brings you here to Agrabah?

Cyndaquil: well I was looking for a friend of mine

Sora: what's his/her name?

Sean: his name is Dane the neon Heartless

All but Sean & Chuck (cause he's too stupid): WHAT?!

Sean: what?

Chuck: what, what?

Dodo: shut up

Back at the Pride Lands

Dj: so your name is Dane the Heartless

Heartless (Dane): **neo **Heartless

Tj: and your one of the only ones with a brain but Heartless don't often have brains

Dane: pretty much

Pikachu: well that's interesting a little weird but interesting

Dane: by the way I'm looking for a friend of mine, have you seen him?

Will: yyyeeeaaahh no uh no, no we haven't

Dane: I didn't even describe him yet

Will: THEN TELL ME!

Dane: well he's a Cyndaquil-

Will: pfft!

Dane: named Sean-

Will: pffft!

Dane: who also has flames that are purple

Will: PFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHahahaha *sigh*

Pikachu: hey man purple is awesome

Dane: I know right?

Dj: well we haven't seen him but we'll help you find- (Gets whacked by Donald's Staff) ow!

Donald: are you crazy?! He's a Heartless!

Dj: yeah a nice heartless

Donald: we are not taking him with us!

Dj: wow you are such a kill joy

Donald: shut up! {I'm taking therapy}

Scarface: for the record I have no idea what the f*ck you guy are talking about

Captain (Who came out of nowhere): heh, heh, heh

Dj: huh? (Sees the Captain) Captain!

Captain: heh, heh, heh

Soulark: what is so god damn funny?

Captain: I dunno maybe it's because I'm about to kick your ass

Soulark: oohh… I still don't get it

Captain: well then let me explain… I need that Heartless

Dane: what? No way!

Captain: well then have it your way (Holds out a white orb)

Dj: is that?

Captain: yes indeed the Souless Dragon orb

Dane: the who to the what now?

Captain: just come here and see

Dane: no way man!

Captain: ok have it your way

Dj: you already said something like that

Captain: Souless Lions!

Dj: oh please like you can beat us with- holy

But these weren't just ordinary Souless Lions they were Giant Souless Lions

Dane: holy

Simba: so what do we do in a situation like this? (Realizes Dj was gone) Dj?

Dj: rruuunn!

And so they did and the Souless chased them the chased was on… again

Dj: second time today I was chased by big cats!

Tj: well it could be worse

Then our heroes fall threw a crevasse

Soulark: you just had to say that!

Dj: hey look!

A portal!

Dj: hey I wanted to say it!

So what!? It's my story!

Will: SHUT UP YOU PIECES OF SH*T OR I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU!

(Silence)

Will: hey don't be surprised

Dj: here we go!

So our heroes went threw the portal and land in-

Dj: incoming!

Pj: huh? (Sees Dj above him) AAaahh!

BOOM!

Pj: … ow

Syncopation: whoa you guys ok?

Dj: yeah we're good

Zoey: Dj!

Dj: Zoey!

Aqua: wait a minute, Is that a lion?

Simba: yes, yes I am… Sora!?

Sora: Simba!?

Sj: *yawn* what I miss? (Sees Simba) holy sh*t! (Faints)

Simba: what's with him?

Pj: we'll never know

Dodo: and what's with the Charizard?

Scarface: yo

Dj: not a clue

Dove: so Tj-

Tj: yes!

Dove: what?

Tj: what?!

Dove: … um who are your friends?

Tj: oh this is- what the!?

Donald (In his original form): … what? This is what we normally look like

Will: well then you guys are ugly

(Silence)

Will: what? They are

Dodo: why do we hangout with you?

Back at the Pride Lands

Souless Lion1: aw man I really wanted to eat them

Souless Lion2: you mean you'd also eat that lion?

Lion1: yeah, why?

Lion2: dude that cannibalism!

Lion1: really? That counts?

Lion2: yes!

Lion1: … oh

Agrabah

Dane: Sean!?

Sean: Dane?!

I don't know if they really know each other but I'm just gonna do this anyway

Goofy: you know each other?

Dane: yeah of coarse!

Sean: we're friends

Pj: oh… ok

?: AAaahh!

Syncopation: what was that?

Dj: it came from… the desert

Dane: how do you know?

Cause of his big ass ears

Dj: shut up! Can we just go!?

So our heroes set of to the desert to find where that scream came from

The desert

?: gah!

Bonk: … ssooo you guys just eat heart for no reason!

Heartless: …

Bonk: well aren't we freaky?

Johnny Turbine (From Freaky Flyers): Freaky Flyers?

Bonk: get away from me

Pj: hey you!

Bonk: huh? (Sees the band of heroes) oh come on!

Sora: *gasp* Aladdin!

Scarface: don't sweat it kid I got this, DIE! (Uses Flame Thrower and kills all Souless/Heartless besides Bonk)

Bonk: OH GOD IT BURNS! Soulark you traitor! Why did you leave us?!

Soulark: well let's see you guys suck, you were all mean to me and you can suck a can of-

Dj: squeak!

(Silence)

Dj: what!?

Soulark: now get the f*ck out of here! (Shoots Bonk in the ankle with a random pistol that he got out of nowhere)

Bonk: ah! Ok jeez! (Teleports away)

Pj: wow that was… dramatic

Soulark: well I wouldn't say dramatic…

Genie: Al! Speak to me Al! Speak to me!

Aladdin: ugh Genie? Sora?

Simba: don't move your hurt badly

Aqua: oh my god

Will: I know… he's ugly too

Dodo: yeah you should shut up now

Jasmine (Who came outta nowhere): Aladdin!

Aladdin: Jasmine

Sora: don't worry I'll fix you right up Cura! (Uses Cura)

Aladdin: wow that's much better!

Jasmine: Aladdin! (Kisses Aladdin)

Pj: what happened out there?

Aladdin: well I was captured by those white creatures called Souless then they pulled out this white orb called the Souless Dragon orb and took my lamp that I kept

Jasmine: why? You freed the Genie

Genie: and I couldn't be happier!

Dj: uh guys…

Pj: what… oh

So that world was being destroyed… they're doomed

Soulark: luckily we're right next to the ship

Will: well then let's get f*ck outta here!

Aladdin: wait! Where's Abu?!

Pj: seriously who comes up with these names!?

Dane: he wouldn't happen a monkey would he?

Aladdin: yeah how'd you know

Dane: eh just a thought and he's about to fall into darkness

Aladdin: what?! (Sees Abu) Abu!

Abu: *screech*

Tj: there's no need to fear Tj the Taillow is here! hey that's good I'm gonna keep that (Flies to Abu and save him and you know the rest) got him

Soulark: all aboard the S.S Dankestu!

So the band of heroes jumped in the ship and blasted out of that world with a destroyed world left behind

Jasmine: our home…

Aladdin: gone

Abu: *screech*

Pj: don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine we just have to defeat the boss that destroyed it

Dj: and you'll get your world back

Aqua: we'll take care of everything

Jasmine: thank you

Sj: (Wakes up and sees all the new recruits)… yep I'm still crazy... I'm going back to sleep so… goodnight (Falls asleep)

END of chapter


	16. Character cast

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS

The list

Johnny Turbine (From the last chapter): hello I'm Johnny Turbine and I'm here to-

Hey get the f*ck outta here!

Johnny: ok! Sheesh! (Leaves)

Hey, hey it's me your favorite narrator!

Pj: well that's a laugh

Shut up! Anyway we are not continuing the story now we're just getting down with the list of characters we have so enjoy it anyway if it bores ya not my problem

First up heroes

Sj: that's us!

We have:

Pj the Pachirisu

Dj the Mouse

Aqua the Dewott

Dove the Swablu

Dane the neon Heartless

Dane: NEO!

Sean the Cyndaquil

Syncopation the Pony

Sj the Squirtle

Tj the Taillow

Zoey the Pony

Simba the Lion

Aladdin the Human

Scarface the Charizard

Soulark the Souless Fox

Soulena the Souless Fox

Hauntina the Haunter

Now for the Villains

Dingus: woo!

Souless King

Souless Captain

Dingus the Souless

Bonk the Souless

And the other Souless

Johnny Turbine: hope you enjoyed this part of the story

What the f*ck did I just tell you?!

Johnny: ok! Ok! (Leaves)

Well that's all for now good night or day whatever


	17. my sorry present :(

Uuuum hi everybody sorry I have not added anymore chapters ever since the last one I was distracted by you all should make an accou- (Get's slapped by PJ)

PJ: don't you even think about!

Sorry god! Anyway to make it up to you I will now give you some adventure bloopers which I assure you will-

Will: what?

NOT YOU! GOD DAMN ARE YOU STUPID!? Ahem anyway they will be funny so here's the first one

DJ's cheese

DJ: *sigh* what a lovely day for eating my food in the park but the best part of this is my cheese (Holds up cheese)

On a roof top

Will: mwahahahaha (jumps down and steals cheese)

DJ: what the?

Will: *whistle*

DJ: huh? (sees Will)

Will: want your cheese?

DJ: yeah

Will: you can't have it

(silence)

DJ: (cries) I want it! I want it! Wwwwwaaaaaa!

Will: you're a stupid little baby man

DJ: want it! I want it!

Will: your stupid

DJ: I am not stupid!

Will: yes you are!

DJ: no I'm not!

Will: yes you are

DJ: *sniff* I don't like those words I don't like those funny words (Walks away sadly then turns back) I'm not stupid! (Runs up to Will and shakes him around) I'M NOT STUPPIIIIIIDD! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (pulls out a bazooka and fires it at Will)

BOOM!

Will: oh my god

DJ: (Picks up cheese) yay! (eats cheese) :D

Something ramdom

One day PJ was walking in the park until-

Dark: bombs away! (Throws bomb)

PJ: WHAT THE FU-!? (Blows up)

That awful noice

One day at the in the Souless Castle Bonk was singing some Justin Bieber crap

Bonk: (Sings some crappy songs)

Dingus: is it possible that you can shut the f*ck up for like 10 seconds? (Shoots Bonk with a pistol)

Where's the god damn burrito!?

In the castle

Captain: (Jumps up and down) where's my burrito!? Where my burrito!?

King Souless: shut the f*ck up!

Captain: NO!

King: (Glares at Captain)

Captain: oh shi- (Gets shot into space) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

The conversation

PJ: first of all SJ are you f*cking stupid? Since when are you seen in the wild in a Pokemon game?

SJ: wh- what are your kidding me!?

PJ: clearly-

SJ: in some parts of Pokemon games there are places where there's water like a pond and-

PJ: that has never happened

SJ: well it could YOU CAN FIND ME IN THE WILD!

PJ: clearly you don't know what your talking about!

SJ: I CAN BE FOUND!

PJ: NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BE FOUND IN THE WILD YOU F*CKING DUMBASS!

SJ: your only found in one or 2 places in Pokemon diamond, pearl and Platinum!

PJ: your not even in those games! Not even by cheats!

SJ: YOUR SO GAY!

My f*cking arm

One day the Captain was walking in the park until-

Dingus: (Whacks Captain with a giant steel hammer)

Captain: WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO TO ME HOLY F*CKING SH*T! YOU STINKIN DIRTY B*TCH! WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? OH MY F*CKING GOD! AAAHHH! WHAT THE THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH MY F*CKING ARM YOU F*CKING B*ITCH!? OH SH*T MY F*CKING GOD! OH GOD!

Dingus: O_O wow

PJ and the class shoe

PJ: finally I have finally finished my present to Aqua: glass shoes!

DJ: isn't that dangerous? I mean look what happened to Cinderella

In some castle

Cinderella: OH MY GOD THE PAIN! THESE F*CKING GLASS SHOES BROKE AND NOW HUNDREDS OF LITTLE PIECES ARE NOW IN MY F*CKING FOOT OH GOD!

Back with our heroes

PJ: don't worry these shoes are indestructible

SJ: (Bumps into PJ) whoops

PJ: (Drops glass shoe) WHAT THE FU-!?

BOOM!

DJ:… that made no sense!

SJ is stuntman!

SJ: I'm gonna do something awesome as a stuntman! (Jumps of of building) WWHHOOAA! Now to the bat cave! Wait I don't have a bat cave! Oh sh*t!

you may not wanna see this part

Aqua's little song

Aqua: the internet is really, really great!

Captain: for porn!

Aqua: O_O (Shoots Captain in the head) go to f*cking hell you b*tch!

Dark in space!

Dark: watch as my chest hair flows in the wind wait I'm in space sh*t! there's no wind f*ck I'm still sexier then you guys are!

PJ: no your not!

Syncopation's band

Syncopation: are you ready Soul!?

Soulark: ready when you are friend!

Syncopation: ok! 1… 2… 3 go!

Syncopation & Soulark: F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me N is for…..

Syncopation: huh? What are you doing!?

Soulark: (Cries) I forgot the words! (Continues to cry)

Syncopation: ggggrrrrrrrr…. SHUT UP! (Punches Soulark)

Soulark: you… you hit me (Cries) you hhhiiiiiittt mmmmeeee! (Continues to cry)

Syncopation: yeah that's right! What are you gonna do cry?

Soulark: *sniff* I'm telling mommy

Syncopation: you wouldn't!

Soulark: yes I would

Syncopation: please don't!

Soulark: mommy!

?: yes?

Soulark: mommy!

?: what the f*ck do you want?

Soulark: mommy!

?: shut the f*ck up!

Syncopation: oh man I am so busted!

Soulark: hehehehe yes you are

Syncopation: I'm sorry! (Cries)

Soulark: you should be

Syncopation: wait!

Soualark: what?

Syncopation: we don't have I mom

Soulark:… oh yeah

Syncopation: sssoooo any chance you know who that was yelling at us earlier?

Soulark: O_O oh shoot

Will (In a dress): BEING A SINGLE MOTHER IS HARD ENOUGH AS IT IS AND WITH YOU TWO F*CKING SH*T HEADS YELLING AT ME I CAN NOT CATCH A F*CKING BREAK! IT IS F*CKING PUNISHING TIME FOR YOU TWO SH*T HEADS! (Slashes Soulark in the balls)

Soulark: i… still love you

Will: (Slashes Syncopation)

Syncopation: AAAAHH!

Will: hehehe I'm not done yet (Slashes Syncopation again)

Syncopation: I looove you…

Will: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Something else random

PJ: (Whacks SJ with a fish over and over again)

SJ: stop it!

PJ: NO!

Will: (Shoot's PJ & SJ) YES!

PJ and Dark's weird fights

PJ: oh come on Dark how could any of our battle's be weird?

Dark: yeah your right I can't think of any of our fights being weird

Flashback

PJ: PILLOW FIGHT! (Whacks Dark with a pillow)

Dark: (Whacks PJ with a pillow)

And ect, ect, ect

End of flashback

Dark: except for the fact that we were oh I dunno using pillows for weapons!

PJ:… SO!?

SJ's little game

SJ (in a dress): ooh I'm a girl and I'm going to do girly things today like chat with my girl friends about boy's and do each others hair and-

Aqua: SJ! IS THAT MY NEW DRESS PJ GOT ME!?

SJ:… no

Aqua: DIE! (Grabs SJ)

Screen goes black

SJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DJ: (Walks in) hey Aqua have you seen my- O_O

Aqua: uuuhh hi DJ

DJ: hi Aqua… watcha doing?

Aqua: uum stuff

SJ: help me…

Will: NO!

Dove Love

TJ: hey Dove?

Dove: yes TJ?

TJ: {Wow she's so beautiful} uum I have something to tell you

Dove: and what might that be?

TJ: i… um

Dove: yes?

TJ: I really… uum

Dove: you really what?

TJ: I… really (Leans slowly towards Dove)

Dove: yes? (Leans slowly towards TJ)

TJ: really (Almost about too kiss!)

Dove: really? (Closes eyes slowly)

Dark (Drunk): SUP B*TCHES!?

TJ: Dark!?

Dark: F*CK YEAH!

Dove: are you drunk?

Dark: F*CK YEAH AQUA! (Grabs Dove and kisses her on the beak)

TJ: what the f*ck!? Are you even old enough to drink?

Dark: that- that rule does not apply to Pokemon!

PJ: Dark! What the hell!?

Dark: PJ! You know what would be fun?

PJ: *sigh* what?

Dark: murder

Dove, PJ, and TJ: O_O wha?

Dark: I think I'll start with the ones laughing… I mean you (Points to you loyal readers)

Bummed out Pichu bros.

The Pichu bros. were at a bar drunk of sadness because there weren't in this fanfiction

Pichu1: f*ck

?: you think you have it tough?

Pichu bros.: (Looks too sees the Digimon Augumon along with Vemon who were also drunk)

Augumon: nobody even remembers us

Pichu2:… who are you?

Both Digimon: *sigh*

The yelling

SJ: I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!

Dane: we weren't even yelling

Sean: yeah we were just sitting here in awkward silence

SJ: SHUT UP!

Scarface: what the f*ck is wrong with you?

Jolteon's reaction to when girls like PJ

Some Leafeon: I'm gonna express my feeling for like PJ ^.^

Some Glaceon: no I am!

Some Flareon: no me!

Some Umbreon: please I'm much more attractive then all of you

Jolteon: (Holds up a gun) BACK AWAY FROM THE PACHIRISU THAT KID IS MINE!

Leafeon: O_O

Glaceon: O_O

Flareon: O_O

Umbreon: O_O

PJ: O_O

TJ: O_O

Pikachu: O_O

SJ: (Picks nose) huh what?

Jolteon: IF ANY OF YOU GET NEAR HIM! I'LL CHOP YOU LITTLE F*CKERS INTO LITTLE F*CKING PIECES! FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS! THEN BLOW THEM UP!... especially you (Pionts to any girls who might be reading this)

Legend of derpy (Fanifiction author :D): WTF!?

No singing!

PJ: I'm singing! I'm in a store and I'm singing! I'm in a store! AND I'm SINGING!

Donald: hey! There's no singing in the north pole!

PJ: yes there is!

Donald:… no there's not!

PJ: we sing all the time!

Donald: no there's not!

PJ: especially when we make toys!

SANTA!

DJ: ok people tomorrow morning 10 A.M Santa's coming to town-

Sora: SANTA! OH MY GOD! Santa here!? I know him!… (Holds DJ) I know him

DJ: your creeping me out

DJ's heart

Dane: so people say you have a heart of a kid?

DJ: yep!

Dane: does that make you a baby? Hahahaha

DJ:… I'LL KILL YOU!

Jolteon really over PJ?

PJ and Jolteon were just sitting in the living room along with awkard silence

PJ:….

Jolteon:….. (Sniffs PJ quickly) *sigh* so good

PJ: what?

Jolteon: nothing!

Jolteon really over PJ? 2

Jolteon was head toward a closet opening a box which held a doll of PJ with is hair REAL hair (Kinda creepy)

Jolteon: (Sniffs doll) oh PJ! You smell so good! I want you so bad! (Kisses doll) mmmmm baby mmmmm

PJ: (Opens closet and sees Jolteon) O_O uuuhh…

Jolteon: O_O uuuh hi PJ

PJ:… your not over me yet are you? -_-

Jolteon: no I am not

Hauntina and SJ

On a hill top…

Hauntina: no you shut up

SJ: no you shut up

Hauntina: no you shut up

SJ: no you shut up

Hauntina: no you shut up

SJ: no you shut up

Hauntina: no seriously shut up -_-

SJ: ok

PJ and Aqua's love for each other

One night on the ship PJ & Aqua were holding each other showing each other how they felt about each other

PJ: I love you

Aqua: I love you too

They were going to kiss until

DJ: uum guys?

Aqua & PJ: (Looks at DJ)

DJ: can you not do this in my room? I'm trying to sleep

Aqua & PJ: hehehe sorry

PJ and Aqua's love for each other 2

PJ: now where were we? Oh yeah I love you

Aqua: I love you too

Then they both-

Zoey: uum guys I don't mean too alarm you but your in the bathroom and I really need to go

PJ: sorry

PJ and Aqua's love for each other 3

PJ: I love you

Aqua: I love you-

Scarface: guys? Can you not make out on my head?

Aqua: *sigh*

PJ and Aqua's love for each other 4

PJ: I-

Soulark: hey guys can you help me with this game I'm playing?

Aqua & PJ: NO!

PJ & Aqua's love for each other 5

PJ: ok now we're in this closet with the door locked we good?

Aqua: yeah we're good

PJ: good now, I love you

Aqua: I love you too

Then they both leaned in for a kiss until-

Soulark: (Breaks down the door) AH-HA! To open doors press the circle button to do a mega punch

PJ: SOULARK! WHAT THE HELL!?

Soulark: I figured out how to beat this level!

Aqua & PJ:…..

Soulark: oh did I mess up your make out scene?

Aqua & PJ: GGGGRRRRRRR!

PJ & Aqua's love for each other

PJ: I love you Aqua

Aqua: I love you too PJ

So they both finally-

DJ (With little pajamas on): guys?

PJ: OH MY F*CKING GOD WHAT NOW!?

DJ: I had a nightmare

PJ:…. Aaww you really do have a heart of a child huh?

DJ: (Nods head yes)

Aqua: come here give us a hug

Aqua, PJ, & DJ all got a group hug

Ok that's it! GRENADE! (Throws grenade)

PJ: WHAT THE FU-!?

BOOM!

DJ's present to Zoey

DJ: PJ! Hurry up!

PJ: I'm am!

Aqua & SJ walk in

Aqua: hey boys whatcha doing?

DJ: whew! Just finishing up! This giant ice sculptor of Zoey it took like weeks to finish up she's gonna love it!

Aqua: aaww you must really love her

DJ: *sigh* yeah now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go fetch Zoey (Leaves)

SJ: whoa this thing is huge!

PJ: SJ! Don't touch it!

SJ: your saying that like I'll break it or something

PJ: you will now get away from it!

SJ: oh come on PJ! Have some faith in me (Leans on ice sculptor causing it to crack and break into a million of pieces) O_O

Aqua: O_O

PJ: YOU IDIOT!

SJ: wait before you kick my ass…. Weren't you on the head of the ice?

PJ: O_O oh crap (Falls) AAAAHHHHH!

Aqua: I got you honey! (Catches PJ)

PJ: thanks baby (Kisses cheek)

Aqua: hehe your welcome (Blushes)

PJ: now I'm gonna kick SJ's ass

Just then DJ and Zoey walk in

DJ: ok honey keep your beautiful eyes close

Zoey: *giggle* ok

DJ: (Sees the disaster) O_O

SJ: crap

Zoey: can I look now?

DJ: uuh maybe for a few more weeks

SJ fell! XD

SJ: I fell! And I can't get up!

Will: serves you right b*tch

Will and his anger management

In a forest of Kanto Will was waiting for PJ

Will: god dammit

PJ: (Jumps up a tree)

Will: oh crap here he comes, ok remember what you learned in anger management class start with nice appropriate conversation… uuuum hi buddy!

PJ: huh? (Looks at Will)

Will: hey… dude

PJ: *chuckles*

Will: NOW WHAT'S SO F- I mean what's funny buddy bro?

PJ: *chuckles*

Will: I wanna laugh with you… amigo

PJ: *chuckles* hehehe

Will: I can hear you laughing f*cker

PJ: oh nothing it's just that you never acted like this ever it's weird and funny

Will: well I'm turning over a new leaf! (Turns over a new leaf and yes I mean that literally) now that that's done… YOU'RE A F*CKING LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T!

PJ: whoa there buddy calm down

Will: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP!... (Get's whacked by a live banana)

Banana: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! (Get's shot by Dark)

Dark: finally I have killed that god damn banana! (Sings and dances to numa numa)

PJ: (Joins Dark) oh yeah!

Then the whole team joined

Captain:…. What the f*ck is going on?

Now for the finally! PJ will now sing! I'm blue! (Da ba de ba die)

GO!

PJ: yoo listen up here's the story! About a little guy that lives in the blue world! And all day and all night and every thing he sees is just blue like him inside and outside! Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvett and everything is blue for and him and himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen to… I'M BLUE DA BA DE BA DIE DA BA DE BA DA DIE DA BA DE BA DIE DA BA DE BA-(Get's shot in the head by Will)

Will: NO!

End of my bloopers see ya next time!


	18. Another moment of your time! GOD!

And another moment of your time! GOD!

Hi everyone so we have a problem I ran out of ideas for the story so if you have any please tell me! {man I am begging here I feel desprate or whatever kind of crap is going on god!}


	19. NEW OC'S BABY WOO!

Hello all we have some new OC's from kingdomheartsgus and they are: Gus the Blue Mewtwo, Meagan the purple Gardevoir, Selena the red Gothelle, Anthany the yellow Gallade, and William the Orange Articuno congratulations you are the winners


End file.
